Coping With Love
by FlyPinAyS
Summary: When Yuna loses her dad in a car accident, she rediscovers love in the hearts of Shuyin and Tidus. Who will Yuna give her whole heart to when one openly shows his affections and the other hardly shows his love at all.
1. Oh No! I Killed Tidus

**Okey Dokey friends. I finished my first chapter of Coping with Love. I typed hard HAHA because I wanted the story to be an OK read. Well soo... READ and ENJOY! Then when you're done reading, give me tons of reviews it will be grately appreciated. HAHA! so yah. EnjOy.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything! SO... dont' SUE me!**

**

* * *

**

**Coping With Love**

_Chapter 1: Oh no! I killed Tidus_

By FlyPinAyS

It was a hot night, showing the beginning of the summer in Zanarkand. A restless Yuna turned in her sleep as the humidity of the air hung heavily in her room. She woke up thinking that she wouldn't sleep again. It was barely four in the morning, two more hours till her alarm clock would go off.

Today was the day.

She would be flying to Besaid to live with her Dad's friend Jecht, and his two sons. They used to be her neighbors when she and her dad lived in Besaid. She didn't remember them but the last time she saw and talked to the two sons of Jecht, was when she was well… five. She propped her pillows against her bed's headboard and sat up. Life wasn't fair. Right now it was burning hot, she was moving to a new place today, and she lost the most important person in the world to her in a stupid car crash. Her worst nightmares **ALL** started a month ago, when her most trusted companion died, her Dad.

"Oh my gosh it's so humid!" she yelled as she wiped the tiny beads of sweat that were rolling down the side of her face.

Ever since her Dad died, she had to sell her house because he asked her one last favor when she rushed to his bedside in the hospital. She was going to spend her senior year in high school, in a totally new environment. She had to make new friends, but the most troubled thing on her mind was that she wouldn't have her Dad to talk to anymore. When Yuna was three, her Mom died of heart failure. Her dad, Braska, took care of her all by himself. They were so close. He even helped Yuna undergo her girl "problems".

Yuna smiled remembering the day when she got her first period.

**Flashback**

_Eleven-year-old Yuna ran out of the bathroom with tears forming in her eyes. She ran to the kitchen and hugged her Dad from behind._

_"Dad, I have bad, awful, terrible, and most horrendous news." Yuna yelled._

_Braska turned around and raised his left eyebrow in curiosity, "What's your horrendous news Yuna?" He asked kindly._

_"Dad, I'm dying. It's really bad I don't know what's happening to me." _

_Braska chuckled, "What ever gave you that idea?"_

_"I'm bleeding and I won't stop."_

_Braska looked at his daughter with a confused expression in his face. He began to laugh, not understanding a thing she was talking about._

_"Dad! This isn't a laughing matter when your daughter is dying! You have to bring me to the hospital! NOW!" She yelled, "You can see the blood soaking the back of my pants. Yuna turned around to show the back of her pants._

_"SEE!" she yelled frantically, as she waved her hands in the air and pointed angrily at her butt._

_Braska's eyes widened with realization with what was going on._

_"Yuna I'm a man. I don't know how to explain this to you…"_

_"Then find someone that can help me daddy!" _

_Braska shook his head with embarrassment. "You know what why don't we go to the family doctor. Maybe she can help me explain everything."_

_Braska brought Yuna to the car and they headed to the hospital. It took Braska a few minutes to explain to the doctor that he needed her help in explaining what Yuna was going through. The doctor just laughed and brought Yuna into an examination room to explain the fact that she was simply growing up._

**Present**

Yuna smiled at the thought of her Dad, and a teardrop rolled down her cheek.

"I miss you Daddy," She whispered.

Yuna stayed up in her bed with her eyes wide open. She was going to wait till her alarm clock's loud beeping to go off. Then she would prepare herself for her plane ride to Besaid. Her closet was empty, for her clothes were all packed in two **huge** suitcases. Her furniture and household supplies were all sold in the yard sale that she had three weeks ago. Her house was completely empty, except for her alarm clock that was situated on the floor and the queen sized bed that would stay in the house for the couple that bought Yuna's home.

It was barely 4:20 am. She tried to keep her drowsy eyes open but they slowly closed themselves.

Yuna ran frantically, as she searched for the right flight gate.

"Gate 23, gate 23 where are you?" She said as she looked around.

She woke up at seven when she should have woken up at six. Realizing that her flight was in two hours and the ride to the airport took one hour, Yuna ran to the bathroom and got a taxi to the airport. When she arrived, she stopped dead in her tracks when she entered through the airport doors. The line to check in your bags was **HUGE**! She pouted and stamped her feet like a little kid as she took her place in line. She waited for forty-five freaking minutes! That meant she had fifteen minutes to get through security then find her flight gate. When she got to the security area, she forgot to take the bangles off of her wrist so the alarm went off. She had to go through extra security. That took ten minutes. So now she was running around the place trying to look for the **doggone** flight gate!

Yuna looked around one more time, and saw the sign 'Gate 23'.

"Thank goodness!" she said with relief as she lifted her hands to the air. She walked to the gate with her backpack that contained food, a book, her wallet, and who knows what else. Yuna had anything and everything in her purse, so just ask her for something and she just might have it. Yuna gave her ticket and walked into the plane. When she finally found her seat she frowned again. She was sitting next to a complete stranger that was already sleeping. It was a man around his fifties, and while he was sleeping a trickle of drool ran down his open mouth.

"Eew." Yuna said as she squeezed towards the middle seat, hoping that she wouldn't wake her strange seatmate.

Yuna sat in her seat quietly near the window, and put her seat belt on. She moved to a comfortable position, and then she placed her head on the window and closed her eyes. She looked back to the day when she found out that her Dad was dying.

**Flashback**

_Yuna sat in her seat. It was her last class period of the day in Zanarkand High School. Her teacher had already finished with their lesson, so Yuna's teacher was allowing her students to do their homework. _

_Well as Yuna silently sat down doing her math homework, her name was called out through the PA system._

_"Yuna Aeon, please head to the principals office ASAP." The principal said through the PA._

_Yuna stood up from her seat with a curious expression on her face. She headed down the hall and opened the door to the principal's office slowly. Inside was a policeman in a blue uniform._

_"What's going on Mr. Simmons?" She asked the principal._

_"I don't know how to explain it Ms. Aeon, but just please go with this policeman. He will be driving you to the hospital right now." Mr. Simmons answered._

_Yuna didn't protest with the fact that she wasn't getting information, but she followed the officer without any complaints. _

_The ride to the Zanarkand general hospital was silent. When they entered the hospital, the officer went up to the secretary at the front desk and asked for Braska Aeon's room number._

_Yuna's eyes widened. "What. My Dad's room number!" She yelled. _

_"Your Dad was involved in a bad car accident. A drunk driver was driving and it hit him really bad. His injuries are severe. His car's completely wrecked." The officer said quietly. Yuna just shook her head, then followed him to her Dad's room and entered while holding her breath. _

_There on the bed was her Dad with his arms and legs in casts. His face was purple from all the bruises, and his head was wrapped up in a bandage. She could see the blood soaking through the bandage._

_"Oh Dad!" She yelled as she ran to his side, "What happened to you?"_

_Yuna turned her head around as she heard the door close shut. Standing in front of the door, was her Dad's doctor. _

_"Your Dad has suffered severe injuries from the car accident it's not likely that he'll make it. He has brain damage because he hit his head on the window. His skull was fractured, and the broken bones flew into his brain. To top if off, his right leg and his arm are broken. We're lucky that he's still alive." The doctor told Yuna with sympathy. _

_Yuna placed her hand over her mouth as tears rolled down her cheeks._

_"No you're wrong you're lying. He'll live he's strong." She said angrily._

_"I'm sorry to tell you, but your Dad, he might now even wake up. He's dying." The doctor replied._

_Yuna shook her head angrily in disbelief._

**Present**

Yuna opened her eyes, and her mind was taken off of the past, when her seatmate began snoring **really** loud.

The plane had already taken off so they were already in the air. It would take three hours to get to Besaid. She was really thirsty, so she was relieved when one of the stewardesses came with the beverage cart. Yuna asked for a cup of sprite, so the stewardess gave it to her. She drank it silently, but her sleeping seatmate disturbed her silence.

"Oh my gosh man put a freaking cork in it!" She yelled. The snoring man just snored louder as his mouth opened even wider. Yuna rolled her eyes angrily and opened her purse and began digging through it. "I may not have a cork that can cover you gigantic mouth, but I do have… aha! Duck tape!"

Yuna cut off a long piece of the gray tape and gently stuck it over the man's mouth. She was lucky that he didn't wake up. His heavy snoring ceased, and was replaced by heavy breathing. Hey, at least that was better than loud deafening snoring.

Yuna shook her head and put her forehead on the window again. She was really tired, and she was so worried that the three guys she was staying with would be disgusting and rude. She was so sleepy that through her worries, her drowsy eyes slowly began to close.

**Flashback**

_Yuna's Dad was still asleep in his bed. It had been a week after his accident, and he still didn't wake up. Every single day (except for weekends of course), Yuna would head over to the hospital after school and just stay there just in case her Dad would wake up. _

_One lucky day, as Yuna was sitting down reading her English homework, her Dad stirred and he slowly opened his eyes._

_"Yuna?" He whispered with a hoarse voice._

_Yuna looked up from her book surprised, but a relieved smile came to her face._

_"Dad you're awake!" She yelled as she gave him a hug._

_"Yuna I want you to do me one last favor." Braska told his happy daughter._

_"What Dad?"_

_"I want you to call our friend from Besaid. His name's Jecht, and his number is in my address book." Braska said. It took all his effort to talk as much as he could. He could feel his life and strength leaving him._

_"Why? Isn't that the guy that was our neighbor and your best friend in Besaid. We haven't talked to him in twelve years." _

_"When I'm gone, I want him to take my place as your Dad. He has sons and I know they'll take care of you. They love you as their own. They'll take my place."_

_"Now Dad, don't talk like that. Soon you'll be walking out of this hospital as good as new. We'll visit Jecht together." Yuna whispered through tears._

_"No. As a last favor I want you to move in with them in Besaid."_

_"Dad I'm going to be eighteen I can manage myself."_

_"I want you to be loved, and to be around a family. I don't want you to struggle with having to support yourself when you're just a kid." Braska said as sternly as he possibly could._

_"Dad, I'm not a kid anymore I'm seventeen, and I'll be turning eighteen soon enough."_

_"Just promise me Yuna that you'll move to Besaid with them, so that I don't have to worry about you. Just promise me please." Braska said as tears rolled down his cheeks._

_Yuna didn't protest anymore and answered, "I promise I'll move to Besaid. I promise. Now get some rest Dad, you need all the strength you can get in order to get better."_

_Yuna took hold of her Dad's hand, which had an ivy needle at the top of his hand. Yuna lifted his hand and held it to her cheek. As her Dad closed his eyes he whispered, "I love you Yuna. I'm so sorry." _

_Her Dad took one deep breath, and his hand fell from hers and hit the bedside. The machine that took his heart rate constantly began beeping as his heart rate fell to zero._

_The doctors and the nurses all came rushing in to try and save her Dad's life, but Yuna knew that it was too late. She walked back to a corner of the room and fell to her knees and wept._

**Present**

Yuna woke up to the sound of the stewardess's voice.

"Miss, please wakeup. Miss… miss." The woman called, "The plane has already landed and all the other passengers have left the plane."

Yuna woke up and thanked the woman for waking her up. She grabbed her purse and headed towards the carousel that would contain her luggage and the luggage of every other passenger that was on the plane.

After chasing her two heavy suitcases around the carousel she finally got them after many painful attempts to grab them.

She sat on a bench outside of the airport as she waited for one of Jecht's sons to pick her up. Right after she promised her Dad to move to Besaid, she called Jecht and told about her Dad's death. Right away, Jecht asked her to come live with them in Besaid. So, Yuna didn't have to worry about asking them herself. Well anyways, one of his sons were supposed to pick her up and she had no idea what his name was or what he looked like so things were turning out to be a disaster.

Yuna stayed on that bench for an hour. She was so tired of waiting that she ended up laying on the bench. She just stayed there with her knees bent upwards. When all of a sudden a young man approached her and smiled down at her. He was pretty handsome. He had dark blonde hair that was messy, and his dark blue eyes were sparkling with happiness.

Yuna sat up uncomfortably and asked with annoyance, "Umm… hi I'm Yuna Aeon, do you need anything?"

That young man just grinned his stupid looking grin. Yuna stood up and her eyes widened with nerves. He just kept staring at her.

"Ok you're getting annoying. Who the heck are you!"

"Oh Yuna we've all come a long way since we were five and seven. You're beautiful!" The young man yelled as he wrapped his arms around. He picked her up and practically swung her around.

_'Eew what a psycho.' She thought._

"Oh my God, you're one of those psychos aren't you?" She asked with a scared tone, "Look I'll give you money. Well actually I'm quiet broke, but just please stop bugging me!"

The man put her down and scratched his head. He began to laugh.

"You've got it totally wrong. I'm Shuyin. I'm Jecht's eldest son; I'm probably two years older than you. I'm here to pick you up. I'm sorry I scared you. You, my younger brother, and I were best friends when we were kids. Then you moved. Do you remember me at all?"

"Oh I see. Umm… well it's been twelve years so I don't really remember things from when we were five." She said as she blushed with embarrassment.

"Oh ok. Well you're here now might as well get to know each other! I'm just so glad you're here it's been too long." Shuyin exclaimed.

Yuna just nodded her head as she followed him to his car. It was a one-hour scenic ride to the house. There were so many trees surrounding the land, and when she looked out the window to her left she could see the ocean shimmering in the sunlight. She hardly saw the ocean in Zanarkand. What you mostly saw was tall skyscrapers, and when she did go to the beach it was polluted ocean water. So, the water was dark and grimy looking.

When they reached the house, Shuyin took Yuna's bags out of the back of his black car, and brought it inside.

When they entered Yuna loved the house at once. It was simple with beige walls and it was well furnished.

What made the house very comforting were all the family pictures that were framed on the wall. What surprised Yuna the most, were pictures of her and two boys when she was five.

"So what do you think Yuna?" Shuyin asked.

"It's beautiful. I feel right at home." She answered.

"Well maybe you feel right at home because there are so many pictures of you in here even though you haven't been here in twelve years." Shuyin chuckled.

Shuyin led her to her room and opened the door. Yuna's suitcases were already in the corner. Yuna looked around the room, and her face turned into a frown.

"What you don't like it?" Shuyin somberly replied.

"No it's not that its just, it looks like a guy used to live in here." She frowned. When she looked around, the room was white. There were pictures of motorcycles and blitzball teams. Blitzball trophies stood proudly on the top of dressers and shelves. There was a blitzball in the corner.

"Well it was my brother's room. You'll meet him later ok." Shuyin smirked as he looked around. Yuna walked around the room and saw a picture on the desk in the corner. It was a picture of a little girl and a little boy standing in the rain, on the pier in the Besaid beach. The little boy was holding the girls hand, and he was kissing her on the cheek.

"Who are these two?" Yuna asked.

"Oh well," Shuyin said as he rubbed the back of his head, "That's you and Tidus when you were around five."

"Who's Tidus?" she asked again.

"My brother. You guys were really good friends before. But of course you guys were only five, who would expect you two to keep in touch for twelve years. You were five, you guys didn't know how to use the phone, or write letters."

"Oh," Yuna whispered sadly, without remembering a thing about when she was five.

Yuna looked out of the window and saw the ocean sparkling in the sun. She was able to smile as she watched the palm trees swaying in the wind as if dancing to a song that only they could hear.

Shuyin who was standing at the doorway, was observing Yuna and saw her smile. He grinned, after he realized that it was the first time she had smiled since he picked her up at the airport.

"You want to walk to the beach. It's not far from here? Maybe a ten-minute walk, maybe less. I'll can stay here and prepare dinner so that you can have some time alone. After all you are in a new town." He said softly.

"Yah I'd love to go there." She said happily."I'll know the way since it's so easy to see."

Shuyin nodded his head and lead her out the door. Yuna walked silently and enjoyed the view around here. There were trees growing everywhere. The sky was a clear blue, with white clouds that looked like splotched milk. When she reached the beach she gazed out towards the horizon. The sea was beautiful. It was around four or five in the afternoon, so she walked along the sand and saw a pier that wasn't tall or very long. At its end, was a young man taking pictures of the view. Yuna watched him contentedly. She was close enough to see his face.

Yuna sighed. He was very handsome. He had light blond hair that stood up in all directions. And his icy blue eyes stared off into space. He was wearing a sleeveless shirt that showed that he was well built.

Yuna watched him snap shots, but little did she know he was watching her as well. The young man who was around eighteen would turn around, and take pictures of Yuna. _'She looks like a girl I used to know' _He thought.

The sun was beginning to set and it was getting dark. So when she saw the photographer put his stuff away in a black bag, she too turned around and walked home.

The sun was almost down, and the sky had turned a light shade of pink and purple. As she walked down the path towards the house, she heard the sound of twigs snapping behind her. She looked down on the floor, even though she was stepping on twigs, she knew she wasn't making the noise. Her heart began pounding with fright, and at first she was too scared to turn around. She walked faster, but then the sound of snapping twigs got faster as well. She held her breath and turned around. She squealed and covered her mouth. The handsome photographer was walking right behind her.

_'Oh no what if he wasn't taking pictures of the ocean view but was taking pictures of me. Does that mean he's stalking me! CRAP!' _She thought in her head. Shuyin's house was in view. _'Ok it's all or nothing' _she thought _'RUNNNN!' _

Yuna took the chance and bolted. She ran screaming with desperation, telling herself to run faster. Her short, slender legs were in pain as she ran as fast as she could. Her hair blew behind her as the cold wind blew in her direction. Yuna was scared period.

"AHHHHH!" She yelled all the way to the house. The young photographer was running after her yelling words, but Yuna was too concentrated on getting to the house so she didn't understand a single word he said.

Yuna made it into the house, she ran inside to the kitchen where Shuyin was cutting tomatoes.

"Shuyin quick give me a pan." She yelled breathlessly. Shuyin's left eyebrow lifted with curiosity as he handed her the pan that he was going to use to cook the vegetables.

"Yuna what the hell is going on?" He asked. Yuna ran through the front door.

Shuyin looked out of the kitchen window, which overlooked the front yard. He saw Yuna swinging the pan at someone, a young man with blond hair.

"Oh no! Yuna! Wait!" Shuyin yelled as he dropped the knife on top of his half sliced, tomato.

Yuna was already outside. "You perverted stalker. Stay away from here! It's my new home, so don't come near me!" She yelled, "You come one step closer and I swear I'll knock you down with this metal pan!"

"Calm down lady! You're psycho. This is my home!" He yelled angrily as he walked closer to her with his hands in the air. His black bag had fallen to the ground.

"Wrong choice mister!" She yelled. When she said she would knock him down if he came close, she meant it. When he walked closer, she swung the pan with all her strength and whacked him in the head.

**BONG… **that was the sound of the metal pan hitting the young man's head. Shuyin was standing in the doorway with his palm on his forehead.

"Yuna what have you done?" He yelled with shock, "Man he's going to feel that when he wakes up." Shuyin ran over to the young man's body and felt his head.

"What are you doing Shuyin? He followed me home and everything." Yuna said as she breathed heavily.

"Yuna," Shuyin laughed, "this is my brother. This is Tidus." Shuyin began grinning and began laughing really hard.

"Oh, oh no. Shuyin this isn't a laughing matter. We have to help him," Yuna said with embarrassment and worry. There was a huge red bump growing on Tidus' forehead.

"HAHA Yuna you hit him hard. Here help me bring him inside. He's still breathing. We'll just put a frozen steak on his head, it'll bring down the swelling." Shuyin smirked.

"Shuyin stop laughing!" Yuna screamed as she ran and knelt down beside the unconscious Tidus.

Shuyin finally stopped laughing after a couple of minutes and picked up Tidus. He carried him through the door and headed to the living room.

Yuna was still on her knees, filled with shock that she had just knocked out Tidus with a pan.

"I haven't even met him yet and I already hurt him. I can't belive I did that!" She whispered sadly with guilt, "Oh no..."

Yuna got off of her knees and walked to the door way as she ran her fingers through her short brown hair.

"Oh no! I killed Tidus!"

* * *

**WoOhOo! I finished my chapter in my story! I'm excited. Read it and weep. Okey dokey now. Please review my story, I'd appreciate it a whOle LOT! so yah reviews are completely appreciated.**


	2. Learning to Apologize

**Hola guys! I don't update that fast huh? Sorry, but it's because I started writing when school nearly started. I've been pretty busy with school! AHH... but I'm having a hard time writing. HAHA I'm losing ideas, but I'm determined to put up another chapter if you guys want me too. HAHA. Well enjoy!**

**mMm...do i need a disclaimer again.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything buddy!

* * *

**

**WoOhOo**

_Chapter 2: Learning to Apologize_

By Flypinays

Yuna rushed into the house, to help Shuyin set Tidus on the living room couch. She knelt down beside the couch and stared at Tidus' unconscious face. A huge red lump was slowly growing on his forehead. Yuna winced; it looked like a boulder.

"I'm so sorry Shuyin." She whispered as she looked down to her feet. She was way too embarrassed to look Shuyin in the eye.

"It's alright. You didn't know that this was Tidus. It's better to be safe than sorry right." Shuyin answered as he gave her a friendly smile to comfort her in her guilt. Shuyin placed his right hand on her shoulder and told her that he would be right back. He was going to get a bag of frozen peas to put on his forehead. Yuna nodded her headed sadly.

She sat there quietly. Yuna sat there with an extremely mad expression on her face. Shuyin returned holding a frozen bag of peas.

"Yuna what's wrong?!" He exclaimed with a worried look on his face.

"Oh it's nothing," she replied, "It's just that I feel really bad. What if Tidus stays in a coma and he never wakes up. What if I gave him a concussion, what if…" Shuyin pressed his finger against her lips to shush her.

"He'll be fine Yuna. Tidus is a strong person, and a pan in the head won't kill him. So don't worry." He placed the bag on Tidus' head.

Yuna nodded her head.

Shuyin extended his hand, and helped her get up on her feet. He led her to her room and told her to rest. Yuna changed into her pajamas then climbed into bed.

"Oh my gosh. I can't believe I caused so much trouble on my first day," She said angrily. She shook her head then went to sleep.

The next morning, the sun was barely beginning to rise. Yuna was the first to awaken; she headed to window and opened it. She could see the sun's golden rays peek over the horizon. She smiled then walked to the living room where Tidus was still sleeping. She knelt beside the couch and brushed her fingers against his forehead.

"At least your bump is almost gone. Your forehead is only red." She whispered quietly to him.

Shuyin walked into the living room as Yuna began to slowly caress Tidus' forehead. It was nice to see her caring for Tidus, but it would take some time for them to get used to having a woman in the house, especially for Tidus. Their mom died when they were young so Tidus grew up with two guys, Shuyin and his dad. Well now they didn't have their Dad anymore…

Yuna turned around and blushed scarlet. "Oh Shuyin I didn't know you were there."

"Oh actually I just woke up." He replied, "Don't worry about him Yuna if you still are. He'll be his grumpy self in no time."

"Oh okay. I was just checking his forehead that's all." She said as she blushed again.

"Hey Yuna, it's seven in the morning why don't we go to the café and get something to eat there, like a croissant or something. It's only a couple of blocks away so we can walk." Shuyin suggested.

"Sure, let me get changed first," She answered.

"No, there's no need to change. We'll just walk a couple of blocks to the café." He smiled.

"But Shuyin, I'm in lavender pajama pants and a white tank top. And you are wearing a white t-shirt and dinosaur boxers," She said. She looked at his boxers one more time and began to smile, "I really like your boxers."

"Yeah thanks. They're pretty sweet," he said as he smiled, "But, then again. Maybe I should go get jogging pants or something." He ran to his room and grabbed a pair of black jogging pants, "Okay lets go."

They walked out of the house. It took around five to ten minutes to get to the small café.

"So Yuna what do you want?" Shuyin asked as they looked at the food displayed under glass.

"Mmm… I'm going to get a chocolate croissant," She said as she licked her lips hungrily, "Oh and I'm gonna get a cup of hot chocolate." Yuna pulled out her wallet from her PJ pockets, but Shuyin gently pushed her hand back as she handed him five dollars.

"No, I'll be paying for you," He said as he shook his head. Yuna smiled at him gratefully, as she found a table for the two of them. Shuyin came to the table holding two hot chocolates and one croissant.

"Thanks Shuyin," Yuna smiled, "So are we going to buy anything for Tidus and your Dad."

Shuyin, whom Yuna usually saw smiling, looked away from Yuna and frowned. "Well we can get stuff for Tidus, but we don't have to buy anything for my Dad."

"Why? When your Dad wakes up I want him to have something to eat. Plus it'll be the first time I meet him since I came to Besaid. I want to give a good first impression. He probably came home late last night. That's why I didn't get to see him. Right?" Yuna asked with confusion.

"My Dad doesn't live with me and Tidus." Shuyin muttered, "He moved to Zanarkand 10 months ago, so that he could live with this girlfriend. His girlfriend's my age, 19 years old."

Yuna, who was about to take a bite out of her chocolate covered croissant, held her delicious treat in midair with her mouth wide open.

"Oh… I didn't know that. When I called a month ago to tell about my Dad's death, he offered me to move in with you guys right away. I just thought that he lived with you guys," She said uncomfortably as she shifted in her seat. "Is it okay that he moved or it's a big deal?"

"I'm fine with it. He's my Dad; I can't stay mad at him forever for leaving us for a girl that's our age. It's fine. Even though he does stupid things, he'll always be my Dad. Its just Tidus that's all, he's really mad. He's always moody now, ever since my Dad told us he was moving. Tidus wasn't always grumpy, like that dwarf in Snow White. What's that dwarf's name? Is it Oscar the Grouch?"

Yuna shook her head with amusement, "No Oscar the Grouch is from Sesame Street. The dwarf from Snow White is Grumpy."

"Oh. Well anyways, don't be surprised when he yells at you for something stupid, or if he just simply loses his temper, because he always does." Shuyin whispered quietly.

Yuna looked down at her hands that she had placed on her knees. It was really uncomfortable to be talking about personal things with Shuyin. Especially since she's only been living with him for well… a day and a couple of hours.

"Well yah, I thought you knew that he doesn't live with us anymore, but you didn't. So it's good you know now. When you called a month ago he was on his monthly visits. He visits us at least once a month." Shuyin said, noticeably trying to change the subject, "Well this is really good hot chocolate isn't it?"

Yuna nodded uncomfortably. They began talking about school. Yuna would be starting her senior year at high school in three weeks, and Shuyin would start his second year of college in three weeks as well. She even found out that Tidus was an incoming senior just like she was.

"You guys will probably take part in the Senior Sunrise, the day before school starts," Shuyin told her.

"What exactly is a Senior Sunrise?" Yuna questioned.

"It's when the whole entire senior year, goes to the beach a couple of hours before the sun rises, and hangs out at the beach till the sun rises. It symbolizes the rising of their senior year. Then on the last day of school, they go to the beach again before the sun begins to set. Then that will be the setting of the senior year," Shuyin explained excitedly, "It's a lot of fun."

Yuna smiled, she was looking forward to the day when they would participate in the Senior Sunrise event. When they finished drinking their hot chocolate, they left and headed back home.

**Tidus POV**

Tidus rubbed his hands through his face. _'What happened to me?' _He thought. His head was throbbing. He rolled to his side and fell to the floor. He now knew that he wasn't on his bed, he was on his couch.

"Oh now I remember what happened," he whispered as he lay down on his back on the floor. He pulled his hands down his face and closed his eyes. Tidus sat up when he heard the door open and his brother's voice chatting with a well… girl. He turned around, and that's when he saw _her._

Sure she was pretty he thought. She had shoulder length brown hair, and a slender figure. Her most beautiful features, were here striking blue and green eyes. Seriously, one was blue and the other was green. She was **beautiful**. She was there standing with Shuyin, holding a small bag that had the words "The Besaid Café" written in the front. She turned and saw him there, sitting, staring at her. He stood up and began to wobble. Tidus thought that he would fall and hit their glass table, when he felt a pair of small but strong arms wrap around his body.

It was _her_.

She ran to catch him, when she saw him shaking to his side.

"Are you alright?" She asked him with embarrassment. Tidus knew that she was the same girl that hit him in the head with a pan the night before. And even though he felt his heart skip a beat at the thought of someone caring about how he was, his frustrations got the better of him.

"Am I alright? You ask me if I'm alright!!" Tidus yelled at her, "Why would you ask when you know perfectly well that I'm not alright. If you hadn't hit me in the head last night maybe I wouldn't be as dizzy as I am right now."

Tidus watched as she looked away from his face, and her look of concern turned into a look of discomfort and sadness.

"I'm sorry. I know it was a bad first impression, but my name's Yuna. And I hope that maybe we'll start over." She whispered as she placed the small brown bag by his hand. She unwrapped her arms from his body and walked away to her room.

When Yuna was gone, Shuyin, who had been observing, walked up to Tidus.

"Why did you yell at her? She was just trying to help you. She feels really bad about yesterday. Go and apologize Tidus." Shuyin said angrily, "Oh and that brown bag is for you. Yuna bought you a croissant for breakfast because she wanted you to have food when you woke up."

Tidus watched as Shuyin walked away and slammed the door to his room.

He sat there on his butt, thinking. He couldn't help being angry. It wasn't his fault that she hit him in the head with a pan. Come on how did he cause that? He had a right to be angry. He opened the bag and saw the chocolate covered croissant and took a bite. But… then again, she was trying to be nice about it.

"Ahh… I guess I'm going to apologize," He said as he finished his croissant. Little did he know how hard that would be. He walked to his room, and was about to open the door, when he remembered the talk that he had with his Dad and Shuyin a few weeks ago. A girl was going to move into their house because her Dad died, and she would have his room. The plan was that Shuyin would move into the master bedroom, and Tidus would get Shuyin's room. The house after all was a three bedroom, so there was enough room for three people to live in it.

"Oh great now I don't have a room to be alone in yet." He said angrily. Now he knew and remembered why that Yuna girl was in their house living with them.

**Normal POV**

Yuna avoided Tidus for the next week. First of all, she didn't want him to yell at her again. She had this feeling that he would yell at her again. Secondly, he kept following her around the house like he wanted to say something, so she kept leaving for the beach. And last but not least, she was just scared to be around him.

But then again, it was really hard to avoid him especially since they lived in a small house together.

It had been a long hot summer day. Yuna was hot and sweaty from a day of avoiding the dreaded Tidus. Shuyin was perfectly fine, he was sweet and kind, but she was just scared of Tidus after their first encounter. She went to her room and took her clothes out

After she was done taking of her suitcase. She still hadn't unpacked because Tidus' stuff was still in the room. She took out green shorts and a white tank top for home. Then she picked up her towel that was lying there on her bed.

She was going to take a shower.

She headed to the bathroom and took her clothes off. Then stepped into the bathtub. She adjusted the temperature in order to get the water cold. The water was relaxing after a hot day. Yuna sighed as the cold water ran down her hair and down her back. She stepped out of the bathtub and wrapped her small slender body in a white towel. Just as she finished wrapping herself with a towel, the doorknob began to turn, and the door opened.

She gasped with embarrassment, because there standing at the door jumping up and down was Tidus.

"Yuna I really need to go the bathroom," He said through gritted teeth.

"Tidus. I'm half naked!" Yuna yelled angrily. "Can you let me change first, then I'll gladly let you use the bathroom."

"Yuna I ran all the way from the beach to use our bathroom."

"Tidus I'm practically naked! You should have knocked first. Plus there are other bathrooms in the house."

"Yuna you are wrapped in a towel I can't see anything." He answered impatiently. He started jumping up and down.

"But Tidus…" Yuna protested as she held the towel so that it wouldn't fall.

"Yuna I seriously need to pee!" He yelled. He pushed her aside and unzipped his pants. Yuna stared at him angrily, and gasped as she heard the familiar sound of someone going pee. She frustratingly grabbed her clothes and stormed out of the bathroom, while a smirking Tidus watched her.

**Tidus POV**

Tidus sat on the pier, at the beach. He was thinking about Yuna.

"Great, now I have two things to apologize for." He said as he rolled his eyes and shook his head.

"Now I have to apologize for yelling at when she bought me a croissant from the café, and now I have to say sorry for entering the bathroom while she was supposedly _naked_," He said as he waved his hands in the air with annoyance.

Shuyin had come home from his summer job right when Yuna stormed out of the bathroom in her towel. Shuyin walked into the bathroom and saw Tidus standing their zipping up his pants.

Tidus smirked as he remembered Shuyin's reaction.

_'What did you do now?'_ Shuyin had asked. After Tidus explained what happened, Shuyin told him to apologize for that as well.

"Great how am I going to say worry, when she won't even come near me?"

**Normal POV**

Yuna sat in her room, tying her hair up in a ponytail. She was getting ready to run around the beach. She picked up a pair of socks and began putting them on. Then she looked up when Tidus came in through the door.

"You know that people with manners knock on the door before they enter right?" She asked with sarcasm.

"Yeah whatever," Tidus answered. He came in looking for a book to read, but when he saw Yuna dressed in jogging pants and a t-shirt, he walked to her bed and sat right beside her.

"Hey, are you going running?" He asked her.

"Yeah. Why do you ask?" Yuna replied as she lifted one of her eyebrows with curiosity.

"I'm gonna run with you." He said in a monotonous voice.

"Huh? No you are not!" She exclaimed. _'I don't want to be alone with you. You need an attitude adjustment.'_ She thought.

"Well I'm running with you still." Tidus answered.

Yuna rolled her eyes then nodded her head. _'I guess it won't be too bad' _She thought again.

"Oh hold on." Tidus said as he went to his closet. Yuna watched him, wondering what he was doing. Tidus grabbed hold of black jogging pants, and pulled off his shorts to reveal blue boxers. Yuna yelled and her jaw dropped open.

"Tidus what in the world are you doing!?" Yuna yelled as she grabbed a pillow and covered her face as he began to take off his shirt as well.

"I'm changing into running clothes. Do you expect me to run in the clothes I was wearing?" He asked with sarcasm.

"Stop being such a girl, Yuna. You live with a bunch of guys get used to us shirtless or changing in front of you." He answered in a monotone voice.

"Well if you haven't noticed I am a girl." She yelled angrily as she threw the pillow at him.

Tidus pulled his clothes on and laughed. Yuna shook her head and walked out of the room.

She stood by the doorway and began stretching. She lifted her arms and stretched like she was trying to reach the sky, but then a hand enclosed on the top of her head.

"What are you doing?" the annoying Tidus asked.

"Stretching. I heard that if you stretch, your muscles won't be as tense." Yuna answered.

"Well do a different stretch exercise, you look like a baby trying to reach for a cookie jar at the top of a table."

Yuna stood straight, "Fine let's see you do an exercise Tidus!"

Tidus who had been tying his shoes on the floor stood up and bent over backwards. Yuna's eyes widened with awe.

"I-it isn't that impressive." She mumbled.

They began to run out the door. They ran up the hill towards the beach and through the sand. Then they ran on the dirt roads and paths that zigzagged through the dark green trees. The two of them ran till Yuna stopped and bent over with her hands on her knees breathing hard.

Tidus, who had kept running, stopped when he noticed that Yuna was no longer beside him.

"Keep up slow poke you've been doing good so far." He said as he ran in place.

"Well we've been running around the island without breaks. That's probably around more than three miles!" Yuna answered as she breathed heavily.

"Well it's a good thing we can run." Tidus answered as he walked back to her.

Yuna sat underneath a tree, and lay down.

"We have to keep running or the harder it'll be to continue." He said angrily. When Yuna didn't move and just laid there, Tidus shook his head and sat down next to her.

"I'm so tired. Let's just walk home slowly, okay." Yuna whispered as she rolled to her side.

As Yuna rolled on her side to face him, Tidus noticed a leaf dangling in her hair. He reached out his hand and pulled it out.

"Here," He said gently as he handed it to her.

Yuna opened her eyes and took the leaf. She simply nodded her head, and watched him. It was still awkward being around him, since he was always angrily and had a loud voice. But then again… he was being so gentle, calm, and quiet at the moment.

Tidus gave a long sigh then looked Yuna in the eye and said, "I'm sorry that I've caused you so much trouble and losing my temper on you Yuna. It's just that I have such a hard time controlling my temper." He mumbled.

"Huh? I didn't quite catch what you said," Yuna asked as she stood up to be level with his eyes.

"I'm sorry." Tidus mumbled under his breath again.

"I'm sorry Tidus I didn't hear what you said again. Speak louder please." She said as she moved closer to him in order to hear.

"**GEEZ YUNA STOP MAKING ME REPEAT MYSELF. I SAID I'M SORRY FOR BEING SO MEAN TO YOU!!**" He yelled angrily.

Yuna backed away and stuttered, "I'm sorry I really didn't hear you." She looked at the grass that they were sitting on. She hesitated but smiled then placed her hand on his, "Thanks for apologizing."

"I'm sorry I yelled but it was really hard to apologize then have to do it again two times." He said as he looked away and scratched the back of his head. It was uncomfortable for him to have her hand on his, but then he knew it was just a friendly gesture.

"No need to apologize," She whispered, "I was never angry at you, I just got scared of you that's all. My Dad told me that a great person learns to forgive even though it's hard for them to. Forgiving others opens a part of your heart, so you learn to love and forget the wrongs that others have caused you." She took her hand off of his and stood up, "Lets go home."

Tidus stood up and they walked home together in silence. Not an awkward silence, but a happy silence where no one talks only because they're overwhelmed with accomplishment.

When they reached the house, Tidus opened the front door. There stood Shuyin holding up white flyers. Yuna and Tidus exchanged confused looks.

"I saw you guys walking to the door through the kitchen window. There's a carnival going on in three days. They want to have one last event before school begins. School begins one week after that carnival you know." Shuyin said cheerily as he stood there beaming at them.

Yuna smiled as Shuyin walked up to her and gave her a hug hello. While Tidus rolled his eyes and walked to the living room, sat down, and turned on the tv.

* * *

**WoOhoO! Ahh... that was the end of chapter 2. YeAh! I hope you guys liked it. So yeah. I'm going to start on the next chapter now so that i update faster. Ok please review i'll be very very grateful Okey dOkey!**


	3. A Carnival

**Yay its the third chapter. WoOhOo! I'm sorry that I take a long time to update. I'll try to be a faster updater. HAHA well I hope you like this chapter, and enjoy reading it. **

**Okay dokey, start reading. Ready Go!**

**

* * *

**

**Coping With Love**

_Chapter 3: A Carnival _

By FlyPinAyS

It was finally the day of the carnival, Yuna thought as she placed her clothes in her suitcases. They weren't going to be leaving for a few hours, so she was going to move her things to Shuyin's room.

During the days after Tidus apologized, the three housemates pondered the thought of getting rid of Jecht's things. That way, Shuyin would take Jecht's old room (the master bed room), Yuna would take Shuyin's old room, and Tidus would be able to keep his room. Tidus was excited to finally sleep on a bed, instead of a couch.

She closed the suitcase latch when all her clothes were in the bag. She dragged them out of the room with great difficulty.

"Ughh… they're so heavy," She sighed as she continued dragging them to her new room. The two rooms were probably a few feet away, but the suitcases were really heavy. After all, it had **_all_** her things!

She heaved and pushed, but it took all her energy. She sat on her suitcases and sighed. Yuna looked up and saw Tidus standing by the door taking a bite out of an apple.

"Have you just been watching me?" She asked.

"Pretty much." He said while chewing.

Yuna wiped of the bits of apple from her cheek that he accidentally spat on her face. She stood up and walked to him.

"It wouldn't hurt you to talk _after_ chewing. Don't talk while your mouth is full." She said as she closed Tidus's open mouth.

"Well how do you expect me to talk then?" He answered.

"You don't Tidus. That's the point! Instead of talking why don't you help me bring my bags to my new room!" She said as she pointed her finger to her door.

"Yeah whatever, stop nagging." He said calmly. He walked to her bags and looked around.

"What now?" Yuna asked.

"If I carry your bags for you, where will I put my apple?" He exclaimed as he scratched the back of his head.

"Are you seriously asking me that question?" She said with annoyance. Yuna opened her mouth to say another word. However, with one swipe of his hand, Tidus stuck his apple in her mouth.

"Yeah. I found somewhere to put my apple." He said as he smirked, "That'll keep you quiet." He grinned as he pinched her nose.

Yuna glared at him as he carried her bags for her with ease. She took the apple out of her mouth and walked to her room. Tidus was sitting on her bed, with his hand outstretched.

"My apple please." He said seriously.

Yuna looked at the apple in her hand then ran to Tidus and jumped on him.

"You want your apple, then here it is!" She said angrily. She wiped the apple on his face, making his entire face all sticky.

Tidus grabbed her wrists, and hit his forehead against hers.

"That wasn't funny," He said as he rolled on top of her.

"It was to me." She said as she smiled at his sticky face. He stuck his cheek to hers and smirked.

"Now you're sticky too." He exclaimed, as he looked straight into her eyes. Yuna looked at him and locked eyes with his. They stayed the way they were in complete silence.

"Ahem…" Shuyin coughed as he watched the two of them, "I think its time I helped Yuna unpack her things." Tidus scrambled off the bed and placed his hand in his pant pockets.

"I… I have to go wash my face," He said solemnly. Yuna sat up and unzipped her suitcases. Shuyin walked to her and helped her unpack all her things. When they were done, Shuyin found one last thing in her suitcase. He grabbed it and held it up for her.

"Why do you have an old torn teddy bear?" He asked. The teddy bear had dark brown fur, with a missing eye, and a ripping ear.

"Oh that," Yuna whispered, "My mom made it for me when I was little."

"Oh I see." He answered, "Why do you still keep it if it's already broken?"

"My Mom died when I was six. I only have this as a memory of her now. I want to keep it forever." She said as she forced a smile.

"Oh okay. If I get you another bear will you keep it forever too? It can accompany this bear." Shuyin said as he handed it to her.

Yuna smiled and laughed. "If you give me a bear, it'll be very special to me too."

"Then it's settled. I promise that I'll get you one." Shuyin said as he clapped his hands, "Get ready soon Yuna. It's almost two o'clock. We'll be leaving for the carnival soon." Yuna nodded her head and closed the door after Shuyin walked out. She changed clothes then headed to the garage where the two guys were waiting for her.

"You sit in the back Yuna." Tidus said as he slipped into the passenger seat. Shuyin shook his head and opened the door for her. "Tidus has no manners." Shuyin whispered.

Yuna thanked him and climbed into the car. The carnival was an hour away, so she was ready to take a nap. As Shuyin drove out of the driveway, Yuna yawned and closed her eyes.

**Tidus POV**

When they finally reached the carnival, Tidus looked behind him and saw Yuna sleeping. He stared at her and smiled.

"Wake her up Tidus." Shuyin said as he parked the car and got out to buy the tickets. Tidus walked out of the car and opened the door to the back. He put his hands on her shoulders and moved his head towards hers.

"Wake up Yuna," Tidus whispered into her ear.

"Huh? Tidus?" She whispered as she slightly opened her eyes. Tidus rolled his eyes when she went back to sleep.

"**YUNA WAKE UP!**" He yelled in her ear as he quickly shook her.

Yuna heatedly woke up.

"Geez, what was that for? I was just…. I was just slowly opening my eyes." She said as she crossed her arms angrily.

"Yeah you were so awake." Tidus exclaimed, as he crossed his arms to mock her.

"Gosh. Why couldn't you wake me up nicely, instead of shaking me to death!" She said crossly.

"Don't worry I promise I'll be nice next time." Tidus answered as he moved Yuna's stray hair to the back of her ear. He got up and kept the door open for Yuna.

"I shall keep the door open for the lady," He said as he rolled his eyes, when Shuyin walked by happily holding the tickets. He really planned to close the door in her face.

**Yuna POV**

Yuna sat in the car confused as she watched Shuyin pat Tidus on the back for being such a gentleman.

_It's like he shows me two completely different sides of his personality. He's mean one time, then another time he's so sweet._

"I'm so confused," She whispered to herself, "Tidus is the most confusing guy I've ever known in my life!"

She got out of the car and joined the two guys as they all entered the carnival.

As soon as they entered, noises of people laughing and screaming could be heard. You could see all the rides, and the Ferris wheel towering above them all. There were booths on either side of her.

Shuyin and Tidus stood next to her. Yuna brightened, when she saw a booth that sold funnel cakes.

"Oh we have to go there." She exclaimed excitedly. She grabbed their hands and ran to the funnel cake booth where their fun began.

She gorged the delicious funnel cake with Shuyin. Tidus didn't really seem interested in the carnival anymore. He just stood by them and leaned against a pole.

When the funnel cake was gone, they rode all the rides except for the Ferris wheel. Shuyin brought them to line up for the Ferris wheel but Yuna stopped him.

"Why aren't we going on that ride?" He asked sadly, "We can see Besaid from up there."

"I know it'd be nice to see Besaid during the day, but won't it be better if we see Besaid when all the lights are on during the night?" Yuna said, "It'll be beautiful."

**Tidus POV**

_I'm so bored. I seriously need to go home. Why did I even come in the first place?_

Tidus just followed Shuyin and Yuna the entire day. This place was boring to him, and it was not interesting. He stood next to Yuna as Shuyin brought them to line up for the Ferris wheel. But right when they were about to go on, Yuna decided to stay behind. Tidus, who had his hands in his pockets and was staring at the ground, looked up and listened to what Yuna had to say.

"I know it'd be nice to see Besaid during the day, but won't it be better if we see Besaid when all the lights are on during the night?" Yuna said, "It'll be beautiful."

Tidus nodded and smiled his approval.

_She really is something special._

He stepped closer to Yuna. "You know what Shuyin, I agree with Yuna." He said.

"You do?" She replied with confusion.

"Yeah I do," Tidus said as he rolled his eyes, "It'll be more beautiful when the carnival has its lights on and it's night time."

"Okay then lets go win stuff at the booths to pass the time." Shuyin answered.

Shuyin locked arms with Yuna and left Tidus behind.

"I guess I'll just follow you guys around now. Like I've been doing the whole entire freaking day!" Tidus yelled angrily. He kicked the dirt and looked up in time to see Yuna smile back at him. He looked back and smiled.

**Yuna POV**

She played games at most of the booths with Shuyin until they reached the booth with a dunking tank. Shuyin caught sight of his best friends, Lulu and Wakka.

They were both very nice. Lulu was beautiful with her black and mesmerizing eyes. Wakka looked really kind and funny as he ran over to Shuyin and gave him a big hug. He had orange hair, and a contagious smile.

When Shuyin introduced Yuna to them, Wakka nudged Shuyin in the ribs.

"So is she your new girlfriend, kupo." He said as he winked at him.

Shuyin laughed and answered, "No. She's my Dad's friend's daughter. She lives with us now because, well… because her Dad…"

"Died." Yuna answered for him quietly.

"Oh we're sorry," Lulu said kindly as she pulled Wakka's ear, "excuse Wakka, he's so dumb." Yuna smiled at them,

The three of them were so caught up in conversation, since it would be their second year of college. Yuna didn't really know what to say around them, so she left Shuyin to look for Tidus.

It wasn't hard to find him. He was just sitting nearby, since he said he'd just follow. Tidus was on the floor eating a hotdog with relish and ketchup.

"Mmm… that looks good. Can I have a bite?" Yuna asked. As soon as she bent down on her knees, Tidus handed her the half eaten hot dog and wiped his mouth with a napkin.

"Go ahead and finish it. You're probably hungry." He said quietly.

Yuna took a bite, savoring it. She realized that the only thing she ate was the funnel cake and that was a few hours ago.

_Boy I am hungry._

She took her thought off of food and turned to Tidus who gave a small laugh.

"Here you have ketchup on your face." He said. Tidus held her chin and wiped the side of her mouth softly with his napkin.

Yuna felt her cheeks go pink from blushing. "Its getting dark Tidus, lets go on the Ferris wheel now." Yuna smiled as she reached for his hand, "Come lets go."

"What about Shuyin?"

"He's with his friends Lulu and Wakka."

"Oh I see. Ok then let's go."

They got on the Ferris wheel and waited to be lifted up.

"You want to know a secret." Yuna said as she breathed long deep breaths.

"What now?" Tidus answered.

"I'm terrified of heights."

"What! We don't have to go on then. Yuna lets get off then. I don't want you to die when we get to the top. Don't you know this thing pauses at the top sometimes!" Tidus yelled in shock as he grabbed her arm and tried getting off. It was too late though. They were already ascending.

"It's fine. I love Ferris wheels," Yuna said as she held on tightly to the railings.

Tidus shook his head with annoyance. "I don't understand Yuna. Do you like Ferris Wheels or dislike them?" he asked sternly.

"I like them." She answered.

"Then why did you say that you were terrified of heights?"

"I am," Yuna smiled, "but I still like it."

Tidus hit his forehead with the palm of his hand, "I still don't understand."

"My Dad used to bring me to the carnival every year when I was smaller. We always saved the Ferris wheel for the last ride. That way, we could see the lights during the night. I went on the Ferris wheel for the first time when I was six years old. I was terrified of heights, but my Dad told me that everything would be fine. During the whole ride, I held his hand tightly and closed my eyes. When we reached the top, he told me to open my eyes and when I did the view was breathtaking. I was so scared of heights, but when I saw the view I knew it was worth it. I always had my Dad there with me to hold my hand while I was scared, even when I was already a teenager." Yuna answered as she looked out into the distance to see the view of Besaid.

Tidus nodded his head and looked at her admiringly. He stared at her hands realizing that she didn't have her Dad to hold it anymore. Yuna's hands were clenched tightly to the end of the seat. Tidus laughed at the sight.

"What's so funny?" She asked angrily, "I told you my story and you laugh at it. That's not very nice. The story I told you was very personal." She looked away and sighed heatedly.

"I'm not laughing at the story, I was just laughing at how you hold on for dear life to the edge of your seat."

Yuna looked at her hands and gave a small grin. Tidus stared at her and shook his head. He grabbed her hands and held tightly to them.

"There's no reason to be scared, just hold my hand. I'll be here for you to hold on to, and I promise not to let go." He said as he looked away.

They looked out into the enchanting view of lights, as they sat there side by side waiting for the ride to end.

Yuna smiled and squeezed his hand tightly.

_'Oh why can't he always be like this?' _Yuna thought as they finally got off of the Ferris wheel. She waved when she saw Shuyin waiting for them.

"It's time to go home," She whispered as she walked between the two guys arm in arm.

* * *

**Okay... that was the end of chapter three. Hope you enjoyed. Well, now it's time to start chapter four HAHA. **

**Please review if you read my story, and if you have any suggestions or comments don't hesitate to say something. However, if you have something mean to say, please be nice about it. **

**Well just want to say thank you to everyone who has been reviewing my story. You guys are really awesome!!**


	4. A Sunrise and Mixed Emotions

**Yup yup! The fourth chapter is complete. Thanks for all the reviews... it TOTALLY puts a smile on my face. HAHA!**

**READ and ENJOY!**

* * *

**Coping With Love**

_Chapter 4: A Sunrise and Mixed Emotions_

By FlyPinAyS

Yuna lay awake in her bed, restlessly turning this way and that. She looked at her alarm clock.

_Geez! It's already 1 o'clock in the morning!_

Yuna picked up her baby blue mug. She walked out of her room and headed towards the kitchen. She decided to get a cup of hot cocoa since she was wide-awake. Unexpectedly, the kitchen lights were already on. Yuna looked around and saw Shuyin holding on to a teddy bear with a lavender ribbon around its neck.

Yuna beamed, glad to have someone awake with her. She walked to him and patted his back.

"Why are you still awake?" She asked a she sat down next to him.

Shuyin looked up. He had dark circles beneath his eyes. "I was trying to figure out how to give this bear to someone," He answered as he handed it to her to hold.

Yuna stared at the bear and hugged it. "Well, is it for a girl?"

Shuyin looked at her and laughed, "Yes. It's for a very special girl."

Yuna grinned and began thinking. "Ok, don't give it to her directly. Surprise her. Give her the bear with a white rose," She answered as she imagined someone giving her a bear.

"Are you giving me that advice based on what you would like?"

Yuna broke off from her daydreaming and looked directly at him. She felt her cheeks grow hot and answered, "Actually, yes. That's how I'd want a guy to give me a bear."

"I'll consider it greatly then," Shuyin nodded, "You should get to bed. You have an early day ahead of you."

"Why?" Yuna asked quietly.

"You're going to be going to the beach at five in the morning."

Yuna gave him a blank stare.

"It's Senior Sunrise. School is starting in one day." Shuyin said as he playfully pushed her on the side of her head.  
Yuna laughed and pushed him back. "I totally forgot! I should get to bed. I'll be waking up in only a few hours!" She leaned forward and gave Shuyin a goodnight hug. As she began to unwrap her arms from his body, Shuyin held on to her. He wouldn't let her go.

"I'm leaving tomorrow Yuna." He whispered into her ear.

"Where?" She answered as she stood there limply in his arms.

"I'm leaving for the University of Besaid. I'm going to be leaving right after you and Tidus come back from Senior Sunrise."

"Why are you leaving so early?"

"My college is three hours away, and I still have settle into the dorms."

"Will I only see you every few months?"

"I come home every other weekend. I'm going to miss you and our little talks." Shuyin whispered as he stroked her brown hair. He finally let her go, and Yuna slowly took a step back. She stared at Shuyin's face, a little surprised by the way he had gently held her in his arms.

The two of them looked back when they heard the sound of an opening door. Tidus groggily walked out of his room in only his boxers and a pair of socks. He opened the door to the bathroom, and Yuna and Shuyin grinned as they heard the sound of nature taking place.

Shuyin got up and placed his arm on Yuna's back. He walked her to her room then went to his own. Yuna sat on the edge of her bed and wondered.

_What was that all about?_ She thought. She climbed under the covers of her blanket, and turned onto her side. She hadn't realized that Shuyin would be leaving them. Who would she talk to every morning and night? Who would she walk to the café with?

She kept thinking about Shuyin, but after awhile her thoughts moved from Shuyin to Tidus. She kept thinking about how he held her hand.

**Flashback**

"_I'm not laughing at the story, I was just laughing at how you hold on for dear life to the edge of your seat." _

_Yuna looked at her hands and gave a small grin. Tidus stared at her and shook his head. He grabbed her hands and held tightly to them. _

"_There's no reason to be scared, just hold my hand. I'll be here for you to hold on to, and I promise not to let go." He said as he looked away._

**Present**

Where these two guys messing around with her? Where they trying to play around with her feelings? Yuna turned the light off, and went to sleep.

**Shuyin POV**

Shuyin didn't know what was going on. However lately, he had been looking forward to the morning walks that he took with Yuna to the café. He looked forward to the midnight talks that they had every now and then.

When Yuna left him at the carnival for Tidus, he was a little jealous.

"Am I starting to have feelings for her?" He asked himself as he lay in his bed.

**Yuna POV**

Yuna woke up feeling like she had slept for only a few minutes. Someone was poking her in the shoulder. She slowly opened her eyes, to see a face. The person opened the lights, making Yuna pull the covers over her adjusting eyes. After a few minutes, she sat up with Tidus sitting on the bed.

"Wake up Sleeping Beauty," He said sarcastically.

"Uhhh… what time is it?" She asked moodily.

"It's around 4:30 in the morning. It is time for Senior Sunrise. Get dressed," He exclaimed as he took off his hat and placed it on Yuna's head.

Yuna put shorts and a t-shirt on then walked to the front door where Tidus was waiting. He shoved a flashlight into her arms as she began yawning.

Yuna rubbed her bruising arm as Tidus walked out of the door ahead of her.

"Tidus wait for me!" She yelled as she ran after him. It was really dark, with only the moon and the stars barely guiding their way to the beach. Tidus was such a fast walker. He was so far ahead of her. Yuna breathed heavily as she walked up hills. She sat on the ground, shining her flashlight hoping to find Tidus. She sighed angrily, as her flashlight began to flicker. In a couple of minutes, it died, leaving her in the dark.

_Great, just my luck. He's back to his grouchy self. _

"You ass!!" She screamed into the night, "Why did you leave me!!!"

She squealed when a cold arm grabbed hold of her wrist, heaving her off the ground.

"PERVERT!!! PERVERT!!! HELP ME!" Yuna shrieked hitting whatever had grabbed her with her flashlight. Yuna stared at the dark outline of the man. She hit what she thought was the guy's head.

The man fell to the ground with a thud, holding onto his throbbing head. Yuna jumped up happily and kicked him in the stomach. The guy didn't even fight back. How lucky could she be?

The man groaned and whispered, "You're hurting me Yuna." Yuna winced as she realized that it was Tidus. It wasn't the first time she had completely beat him up.

"N-n-no wonder you didn't fight back. It was you," She murmured as she helped him up. Tidus groaned from the pain.

"I don't know why you always mistake me for a pervert," He said to her crossly, "Do I look like someone who would take advantage of a girl?" Yuna shook her head embarrassed. Tidus clutched his stomach. Yuna grabbed his arm and placed it over her shoulders. She supported him as they continued walking.

"I'm sorry again Tidus," She whispered to him.

Tidus who was too much in pain to argue just nodded his head. "Whatever. Besides if I was pervert, I would never grab you. You are not very appealing."

Yuna straightened herself and poked Tidus in the forehead. "And why wouldn't you grab me?!" She asked angrily, forgetting that being grabbed was a bad thing.

"First of all you're not that pretty. Second of all, you're too bony. Finally, you have no boobs." Tidus smirked.

Yuna glared angrily at him then grabbed her chest. "Hey! For your information, I am nearly a size B!" Yuna covered her mouth in embarrassment. She could feel herself blush deep red and became glad that it was still dark.

"I don't care what size bra you wear Yuna. Just help me get to the beach. You're the one who pummeled me to the ground in the first place." Tidus said impatiently.

Yuna nodded her head and supported Tidus the rest of the way to the beach. After a few minutes, they finally heard the crashing of the waves. They saw their group of fellow seniors standing around a large bonfire. People had blankets and were roasting hotdogs and marshmallows. Yuna smiled and clapped her hands together excitedly. She headed towards the bonfire, but Tidus gently held onto her hand led her instead to the top of a sand dune.

"I feel more comfortable here." He said to her as he lay on his back. He sighed.

"But… I want to meet everyone. Can't we join them?" Yuna asked disappointedly.

"I think it'll be better if we stay here. Do this for me please, think of it as a way to pay me back for beating me up twice this summer," Tidus told her.

Yuna wanted to so much to meet her classmates, but she also felt guilty for hurting Tidus. So, she sat beside him and stared at the moon.

"Why don't you want to go near them anyways?" she exclaimed.

"I don't like the people in my school."

"Why not?"

"Yuna I just don't." Tidus said abruptly. Yuna nodded her head, and then found their moment alone as an opportunity to get to know one another better.

"So what do you want to do after high school? After all we are seniors." Yuna said quietly.

"Well, actually I want to be a photographer." Tidus answered as he sat up, "W-what do you want to be?"

Yuna thought for a minute then answered, "I want to be a doctor."

Tidus smiled, "That will take some time."

"I know but, if you try hard enough, you can reach any of your goals." Yuna stood up and stretched her fingers towards the stars. "Always reach for the stars when it comes to your goals," she exclaimed happily.

Tidus laughed and patted the sand beside him. "Come back and sit down. Stretching for the stars makes you look like and idiot. Yuna sat down and playfully pushed him on the side of his head.

"Whatever." She laughed.

They sat together in silence as they waited for the sun to come up. It was really very quiet, since Tidus didn't want to take part in the bonfire. So, Yuna eventually grew a little tired. She leaned towards Tidus and, without knowing it, rested her head on his shoulder. Tidus turned his head towards her, right as she fell asleep.

**Tidus POV**

_She's asleep. How could she fall asleep?_

Tidus put his arm around her as she rested her head on his shoulder.

_I've laughed so much since she came to stay with us in Besaid. I miss laughing._

Tidus stared towards the ocean, and noticed the faint hint of lights appearing. He softly poked Yuna and woke her up.

"The sun is rising. Do you see it?"

**Yuna POV**

Yuna woke up and blushed. She quickly slid away from Tidus, to put space between them. She noticed the sun's rays slowly creeping over the horizon. She smiled as the skies began to turn a light shade of orange. She closed her eyes and remembered her Daddy.

**Flashback**

_"Wake up Yuna." Braska whispered into his daughter's ear. _

_"It's still dark Daddy." 6-year-old Yuna answered, as she rubbed her drowsy eyes, "What's going on?"_

_"We're going to watch the sunrise this morning." He answered as he picked her up and carried her to the front porch where they sat on the steps leading to the house. _

_Yuna slept as they waited for the sun to rise. When Braska saw the sun beginning to appear, he ran his fingers through her short hair and woke her up. They sat there together watching the sunrise. _

**Present**

A tear rolled down Yuna's cheek as she remembered how her Dad would wake her up every Saturday morning. Then, they would watch the sunrise. Tidus glanced at Yuna and wiped away the tear that was rolling down her face.

"It's pretty huh?" He asked, "I take pictures of this all the time." Yuna nodded her head. The whooping and cheering of their classmates broke the silence. Tidus shook his head and got up, and clutched his sore stomach. Yuna raised her arms for him to pull her up, and when he did, they both walked home leaving the risen sun.

When they were almost half way home, Yuna stopped in her tracks and slapped her forehead.

"Tidus!! Shuyin's leaving." Yuna ran as fast as she could, she needed to see him.

"Yuna it's still, like six in the morning." Tidus yelled. He moaned as he ran, since he was still in pain. Yuna reached the house breathing heavily. She opened the door and looked around the house.

_Where is he? _

"Shuyin are you still here?" She yelled. It was quiet for a few minutes then the bathroom door opened. Shuyin walked out carrying a small bag with his bathroom items. He looked up and smiled at Yuna's messy hair, and the beads of sweat rolling down the side of her head.

"Will you miss me that much?" He asked as he headed to his room and carried out two duffel bags and one really big suitcase. Yuna walked to him and grabbed on to one of his bags.

"I'll help you." She smiled. They boarded the bags into the car then opened the garage. They sat on the hood of the car. Yuna sat a few feet away from him, but Shuyin slid beside her to close the gap. He grabbed her head and placed it under his armpit. He gave her a noogie, and Yuna gasped.

"Eeew… your armpits stink." She giggled.

"No they don't. I took a shower before you came." He laughed.

"You're right, you smell really good." Shuyin stopped his playful game and held her by her shoulders. He looked right into her eyes.

"You have beautiful eyes you know that?" He told her.

"I guess so. Everyone tells me that my eyes are enchanting." She answered.

"I love gazing upon your ocean blue eye and your forest green one."

Yuna blushed and nodded. "Thank you. I'm flattered."

Shuyin moved closer towards her, and Yuna held her breath. He came forward and gave her a long warm hug. Yuna sighed and closed her eyes when he gave her a quick kiss on her forehead. Shuyin let go after what felt like forever.

Tidus came into the open garage, clutching his stomach.

"Oh… I forgot about Tidus." Yuna blushed. Shuyin rubbed her back then got up and hugged Tidus. Yuna walk towards them, and they talked about Senior Sunrise for a few minutes. Then Shuyin gave his last goodbyes and climbed into the car. Yuna waved at him as he backed out of the driveway, and down the street. Tidus, who was standing beside her, groaned then walked into the house and plopped down onto the sofa.

Yuna shook her head and left for her room. When she opened the windows, she saw something on her bed. It was a teddy bear. She picked it up and smiled. It was the same teddy bear with the lavender ribbon around its neck. On the bed, was a white rose with a small white note. The note said:

_Dear Yuna,_

_This bear was for you. I hope I surprised you enough!_

_Your Friend, Shuyin_

Yuna tightly hugged the bear and thought back to Shuyin's gentle hug.

_'I wonder if school will be as interesting as today.' _She thought. What would happen the next day at school? Yuna sat in her room, with so many questions flying through her mind.

* * *

**YAY!! Chapter 4 is up and running. I hope everyone liked it! Everyone that reviewed made me so HAPPY! **

**Don't forget to review this story too. Thanks for the support everyone, I feel very grateful.**


	5. Getting Closer

**Coping With Love**

_Chapter 5: Getting Closer_

By FlyPinAyS

When her alarm clock began ringing, Yuna hopped out of bed and ran to the shower, before _he _could get in. However, he woke up earlier. Just as she ran out of her room, Tidus was closing the door with a smirk on his face. Yuna groaned and began pounding the door. Today was the day. It was her first day of school at Besaid High. Yuna wanted to get to school fresh and early. It was already six, and Tidus hogged the bathroom every morning. Every morning, at the same time, Tidus went to the bathroom to take a dump and a long shower. Whenever he took a dump, he took **_forever_**, but he never liked to admit it.

"Tidus, _please_ don't tell me you're going to take two hours in there." Yuna yelled angrily as she pounded her fists on the bathroom door.

"I'm using the bathroom Yuna." He yelled back, "I'm busy."

"Oh come on, I know you're crapping in there. Don't be embarrassed, we all do it." She said.

"Use Shuyin's bathroom!"

"But Tidus, all my things are in this bathroom!" She screamed. When Tidus didn't respond, Yuna leaned on the door and sighed. She heard the click of the door opening, and with a loud thud, she fell on the floor. Yuna looked up angrily, and saw Tidus staring down at her.

"Here's your things," He said as he handed her all her bathroom supplies, "Now… GET OUT!" Tidus gave her a hand, and helped her up. Then, he pushed her out of the bathroom, and with a loud bang, slammed the door shut.

Yuna frowned and walked to Shuyin's room and took the shower that she was planning on taking.

In the next hour everything was ready. Yuna and Tidus were dressed, they ate, and they had their bags.

"What's next?" Yuna smiled excitedly.

"We walk to bus stop, so that we can take the public bus to school." Tidus answered with a monotone voice.

Yuna stared at him, with a scowl on her face. _Geez, how depressing can he get?_

Tidus opened the door, and they began walking to the end of the street. They both sat on opposite edges of the long green bench. Tidus sat on the left, and Yuna sat on the right. Three people could fit between them. It was a long boring silence, as they waited for the bus. When the, gray bus finally arrived, Yuna grimaced.

"There's no room in there." She whispered unhappily. The bus was over crowded with students, workers, and towns people. It was so crowded that people's faces were pressed against the windows.

"Well we're going to have to fit aren't we," Tidus answered in a sarcastic tone. The bus door opened, and the sound of frustrated and uncomfortable people could be heard. Yuna followed Tidus into the bus miserably. There were so many people, that they ended up standing on the steps, with their faces pressed against the bus door.

"Is this legal," She replied as she was accidentally elbowed in the face.

Tidus didn't answer, and quietly stood there without any complaints.

After what felt like hours, the bus finally opened its doors to Besaid High School. Yuna jumped out of the bus, leaving Tidus to pay the fee, and fell to her knees.

Tidus stood beside her and nudged her with his toe, "What are you doing on the ground for goodness sake."

Yuna ignored him and kissed the ground. "I LOVE YOU!" she yelled to it gleefully. Tidus slapped his forehead with his palm.

"Stop that. We're at the school. Plus, the floor is so dirty."

Yuna glared at him, but got up. Behind his back, she stuck out her tongue and wiped her mouth, disgusted after realizing that he was right.

"Let's get our class schedules from the office." He said to her as he led her towards the office. There were so many students waiting for their schedules, but once Tidus came, they allowed him to go ahead of them.

"Come on Yuna." Tidus said quietly as they walked to the front desk. Yuna stared at everyone. Once they got their schedules Tidus whispered good luck to her and left Yuna standing by herself.

"Tidus! Tidus don't leave me!" Yuna yelled angrily as she stood in the middle of the quad.

Because of her anger, Yuna turned around and stormed towards her first class. Unfortunately, she didn't see a young lady slowly walking towards her.

The two ladies bumped into one another hard and, with the sound of flying papers, they fell to the ground.

"Ouch! That really hurt. Watch where you're going next time," a high pitched voice said angrily. Yuna rubbed her knee and helped pick up the girl's papers that were scattered all over the ground.

"I am so sorry. I'm Yuna. I'm new around her." She answered with embarrassment.

Yuna looked at the stranger and gave forced a smile.

The girl shook her head and smiled, "I'm Rikku. It's nice meeting you Yuna. I'm sorry I was a little impolite, but the first day of school is always frustrating for me."

Yuna grinned and nodded her head. Rikku was pretty in a simple way. She had golden blonde hair which was placed in a ponytail, and her swirling green eyes were gorgeous. She was slender with a petite physique. Once they finished picking up all the papers, Rikku stood up and grabbed Yuna's hand to help her.

"Thanks for helping me. Everyone else would probably have said sorry and left me to pick up the papers for myself. Well where's your next class?" Rikku smiled.

"Umm…. Well I'm not exactly sure how to get there. But, my first class is English with Mr. Katana."

"Aww, it's too bad that we don't have the same class together, but my class is right next door. I'll show you where to go." Rikku exclaimed excitedly.

"Thanks a bunch Rikku." Yuna laughed.

"No problemo Yunie. Oh, is it okay if I call you Yunie?" Rikku asked.

Yuna nodded her head in approval, and the two of them giggled. When they reached their class, they both said goodbye and went in.

Yuna could tell she was early, since there weren't a lot of students inside. Actually she was the first one there.

"You're early, there's still ten minutes till the bell rings." A gruff voice called to her.

Yuna looked around and saw a man, with graying hair, writing things on the white board. "Are you Mr. Katana?" She asked.

"Call me Auron. I like it better when I talk to my students on a first name basis." He answered as he turned to her.

"O-oh," She found him quite intimidating, "It's my first day here so I might as well be early to my classes."

Auron, sat on his desk and stared at her. "Where did you come here from?"

"I moved her from Zanarkand." Yuna answered.

Right after she answered his question, Tidus walked in. When he saw Yuna, he slapped his forehead with the palm of his hand.

"I ditch you and I still end up being in the same class as you." He said disappointedly.

"Why did you ditch me in the first place, when you know I don't know where to go?" She yelled angrily at him from across the room.

"I was saving my image." He said as he yawned.

Yuna rushed to his side and hit him on his forehead as she said to him, "What image?!" Tidus just shrugged in reply.

She stared at his hand and saw that he was holding a piece of paper. Yuna grabbed the paper out of his hand and smiled mischievously, after figuring out that it was his schedule. She took out her own schedule and compared it to his. She grinned and pushed his schedule back into his hand.

"No matter how much you try to ditch me, all our classes are the same. We'll be together in every class. Bwahaha!"

Auron stood beside them and laughed gruffly. He smiled happily at the sight of Tidus. "How are you doing kiddo?" He asked as he gave him a fatherly hug. Yuna frowned and scratched her head in confusion.

"Auron and I go way back. He's close friends with my… Dad." Tidus frowned at the mere word of Dad. Auron too stopped his smiling and comfortingly patted Tidus on the shoulder. Yuna stood there quietly, knowing why Tidus was so made at Jecht. Tidus smiled at Auron then sat in the back of the classroom. Yuna sat at the front of the class.

Right when the bell rang, the students began filing into their classes. As soon as everyone had taken a seat, Auron turned around and shook his head at them.

"Great, just great. Another group of students to teach." He grinned, "Let's see how much knowledge can be forced into those heads of yours."

Yuna slid down in her seat. Auron seemed more threatening than ever. He paced around the room doing the roll call. When he reached her name, Auron stood beside her desk. Yuna looked down, avoiding eye contact.

_He is SOOO scary! He seemed so nice when I first entered the class._

Yuna looked up at her English teacher, holding her breath. At eye contact, Auron gave her a friendly smile. Yuna gave a sigh of relief.

_I guess he's nice after all. _

When Auron walked to Tidus's desk, he smiled at him too. English class flew by. All Auron did was explain the class rules, and he told everyone what they'd be learning for the year.

In all her classes, Yuna's teachers did the same thing. They talked about class rules, and their plans for the year. It was all so _boring._ Tidus refused to walk near Yuna.

Whenever she tried to walk beside him, he either walked faster or stopped walking.

By her fourth period, Yuna was already falling asleep. When the bell rang, all the students clapped and hooted. It was finally lunchtime.

Yuna walked out of the class, right after Tidus. She decided to follow him. After all, she didn't know where to eat and whom to eat with. Yuna knew Tidus wouldn't want to be with her, so she walked quietly behind him.

**Tidus POV**

_That idiot. How come Yuna doesn't realize that I like being alone during school? I know she's walking behind me. She talks to herself a lot._

Tidus shook his head.

He stopped walking, knowing that she wouldn't be paying attention. He was right. Yuna bumped into his back. Tidus smiled and turned around.

"I knew you'd bump into me." He smiled, "Where are you're going Jinx."

"Oh _now_ you're talking to me." She said with a frown.

"Why do you even care if I talk to you or not? Do you like me or something?" He replied as he began walking away.

"You jerk! I live with you. Why wouldn't I want to talk to you!"

Tidus walked towards her and backed her up against the wall. Yuna looked down at her feet. She was too nervous to look into his eyes. She gazed around the hallway. Everyone was at lunch. It was just Tidus and her.

"Look, I like being alone during school." Tidus said to her as he moved closer to her, "Please don't take it the wrong way." He placed his right hand on the wall, and leaned towards her. He dropped his bag on the floor.

**Yuna POV**

Yuna slowly glanced up at him, and blushed. He was so close to her. His face was only inches from hers.

_Please don't hear the sound of my beating heart. Please don't. _

He placed his hand on the left side of her chest. Yuna gasped and smacked his hand off of her.

Tidus stared at her and smirked. He backed off and picked up his bag.

"You're heart is beating like a hummingbird's wings. I guess you like me, Jinx."

Yuna shook her head in disagreement. "NO I DO NOT! And why do you keep calling me Jinx!"

"Because, whenever I'm with you, something bad happens to me." He grinned.

Yuna crossed her arms against her chest and walked away.

"Have fun at lunch!" Tidus called to her.

When she entered the cafeteria, Yuna heard someone calling her.

"YUNIE! YUNIE! TURN AROUND!" Yuna turned around and saw Rikku sitting with two other people. "Come eat with us Yunie!"

Yuna smiled and hurried over to their table.

Rikku giggled, "How was your first few classes. We have two more classes after lunch."

"They were well, boring." Yuna shrugged.

"That's okay so were mine. It is the normal procedure of the first day of school." Rikku exclaimed, "Well anyways these are my friends. This is my boyfriend Gippal, and my best friend Paine. Everyone this is Yuna. She's new here so be nice."

Yuna shook hands with Gippal. He seemed to have chin length blonde hair that he spiked up. He also had the same swirling green eyes that Rikku had. Plus, he was tall and had a good build.

When Yuna shook Paine's hand, Paine smiled and nodded her head. She was slightly intimidating with her gothic appearance that somewhat reminded Yuna of one of Shuyin's friends, Lulu.

Rikku's friends were very nice, and welcoming. After talking for a while, Yuna's eyes began to wander. Where was Tidus?

"Who are you looking for?" Gippal asked her.

"Umm… I'm looking for a guy named Tidus. Do you guys know him?" She answered.

Rikku and Paine laughed.

"Of course we know him," Paine replied, "He's one of the most known guys in this school."

"No way," Yuna answered with shock.

"Don't tell me that you like him." Rikku said really fast.

"I-I don't." Yuna exclaimed.

"Good. He's a real jerk." Gippal answered. Rikku saw the surprised expression on Yuna's face.

"Let me explain." Rikku smiled, "Tidus has a brother named Shuyin. Both Tidus and Shuyin were very popular because they were gorgeous and very kind. Shuyin graduated two years ago, and then Tidus becamse so moody. No one knows why. He used to be so nice, now he talks to no one at school."  
"Anyways why are you looking for him? How do you know him in the first place?" Paine asked.

"Umm… we go way back. We're old friends." Yuna blushed.

"Tidus is so good looking," Rikku sighed. Gippal looked at her angrily, and everyone laughed.

"I've seen better," Yuna replied as she thought of Shuyin's mature features.

Paine, Rikku and Gippal nodded their heads. When the bell rang, Yuna reluctantly said goodbye and headed for her next class.

_Tidus… popular? Eeew. I guess no one knows that Tidus is so angry because of his Dad. I won't tell my new friends that I live with him, because they don't like Tidus very much._

Yuna was about to sit at the back of the class, but when she saw Tidus there, she sat in the front. He made her so uncomfortable.

The last two classes flew by quickly. When the bell rang signaling the end of school, Yuna ran to catch up with Tidus. They walked silently towards the bus stop. There were so many students waiting. When the bus arrived, Yuna and Tidus knew that this bus ride would be even more uncomfortable than their morning ride.

"Why don't we walk home?" Tidus offered

"I'd like that." Yuna replied quickly walking away from the bus stop.

_This is awkward._ They walked wordlessly for so long. When Tidus finally broke the silence, Yuna couldn't stop smiling.

"What'd you think of the school." He asked her.

"Mmm… It was okay. It was just the first day of school, so you know, it was kind of boring."

"I know you were bored, since I saw you sleep in practically all of our classes." Tidus laughed. Yuna nodded her head and laughed with him.

"So, I heard you're Mr. Popular in school." She said quietly.

"Nope. You're talking about Shuyin. I'm not popular."

"Oh come on Tidus. This morning, everyone let you cut in front of them to get our schedules, and at Senior Sunrise, everyone was staring at you. Everyone also told me about how you had a complete change in personality. They said you changed from kind to moody." Yuna replied.

"Well they wouldn't understand anything." Tidus retorted. The two of them stopped walking.

"Well maybe, if you talked to you Dad…"

"Don't talk about my Dad with me." Tidus snapped angrily, "You have no idea how much he betrayed me! Don't ever mention th-that **word** with me again!!!"

"I-I'm sorry Tidus." Yuna said as she gently placed her hand on his back.

Tidus shook her hand off of him and whispered, "You don't know anything." Tidus looked back at her, and ran off, leaving Yuna behind for the second time that day. Yuna sluggishly walked home by herself.

"Why did you leave me alone again Tidus?" She whispered silently, "I hope I didn't upset you too much. Shuyin always said that talking about your Dad was such a hard matter for you. I should have never brought it up."

When Yuna reached the house, she opened the door sullenly.

"Tidus are you home?" she called. When no one answered, she unhappily walked to the kitchen and cooked dinner. She didn't eat yet, because she was waiting for Tidus to come home.

When the clock struck 9:00, Tidus still wasn't home. Yuna groaned and covered the dinner with paper towels. Her stomach was growling loudly, but se refused to eat without him. She sat down on the couch, and wrote a quick note for when Tidus came home. Yuna turned on the television, and after a few hours of waiting, she fell asleep.

**Tidus POV**

Tidus refused to go home. He hated his Dad with a passion. No one talked about Jecht with him for so long, that it surprised Tidus a little. So when Yuna brought it up, their conversation rekindled the anger in his heart. Whenever Tidus was mad, he ran to the beach and sat on the pier. When he was little Yuna always brought him to the pier to calm down his anger or comfort his sadness. Tidus smiled remembering the times when Yuna still lived in Besaid. They were little kids then, playing at the beach every single day without a care in the world.

"I remember when we were best friends. I was so angry when you left." Tidus said to himself.

_**Flashback**_

"_TIDUS!" 5-year-old Yuna yelled as she ran towards the pier, "I knew you'd be here. You're always at the pier whenever you're upset." Yuna smiled down at him, when she reached Tidus. _

"_I can't believe you're leaving me. We're best friends," Tidus cried to her._

"_I can visit. Plus, we can always write letters to each other and talk on the phone." Yuna whispered._

"_It isn't the same." _

"_Yes it is Tidus. You are always so stubborn. My Dad needs to leave Besaid. He was offered a really great job in Zanarkand. Plus my Dad wants to start a new life in the city." Yuna said as tears fell down her face._

"_But our families belong together. My Dad can help your Dad get an even better job here! Yuna, I don't want you to leave."_

"_I know you don't."_

_The two of them hugged one another, and cried in each other's arms. _

**_Present_ **

After Yuna left, Tidus tried to call and write to her. However, he never sent the letters he wrote. Tidus knew that they could have kept in touch. It's just that he never tried hard enough. Judging by the way Yuna acted arounded him, Tidus knew that she probably forgot of their close friendship from 12 years ago.

_I regret it completely._

His happy child hood memory was replaced with his regret for not keeping in touch with Yuna. Then Tidus also remembered why he was at the pier in the first place. So he got up and walked home, knowing that it was already very late.

Tidus opened the front door to the house, and headed to the kitchen. He saw two plates of food, that were untouched.

"Did she eat at all?" He asked with confusion. Tidus walked to the living room, once he heard the television. He found Yuna sleeping on the sofa.

Tidus sat on the floor beside her and shook his head. He grabbed a piece of paper that he found addressed to him on the table. It was a note from Yuna.

_Tidus, if you come home and read this note, I'm sorry. I should have never mentioned… him to you. Please don't be mad at me. You're right, I don't know anything about what happened between the two of you. But, when you need someone to talk to, I'm here for you. I promise._

Tidus held on to the note and beamed. He caressed the side of Yuna's cheek, and ran his fingers through her soft hair. Yuna turned onto her side and whispered, "Tidus."

He walked to his room and picked up an extra blanket. Then he returned to the living room and covered her.

"I'm sorry I left you alone Yuna. Goodnight." He whispered to her. Tidus got up and went back to his room to go to bed.

**Yuna POV**

A few hours later, Yuna frantically woke up and ran around the house.

"Is he home?" She continuously asked herself.

At the exact same time, Tidus woke up and left for the kitchen. He wanted to get a water bottle. Yuna ran to his room and jumped on his bed. There was no one.

Yuna lay down on the bed and she sighed, "Why didn't he come home. Is he that frustrated with me?"

She turned and faced the wall, and closed her eyes resting them. Tidus entered his room and sighed. It was really late, and very quiet. Yuna moved on the bed and accidentally kicked a pile of books off the bed and onto the floor. Tidus yelled and on instinct, he threw his water bottle at whatever was on his bed.

"OWWW!!" Yuna yelled as she sat up, "What was that for?" She sat up and rubbed her bruising thigh. Yuna's eyes widened when she saw that it was Tidus. She got up and ran towards him with a limp. She smiled and hugged him, holding him tight.

"You're home," She whispered. Tidus slowly nodded his head. He kept his hands to himself, holding them limply by his side. Then he slowly pulled her arms off of him and knelt down.

"How's your leg. I threw the bottle pretty hard." He said as he poked her bruise.

"Hey, don't poke my bruise." Yuna snapped, "What are you, a ninja? Right when I made a noise, you threw your water bottle at me with lighting speed!"

"I'm sorry Yuna. I didn't know that it was you. When I heard the books fall, the sudden noise scared me. I just threw the bottle on instinct."

Yuna shook her head and knelt down beside him, "Don't say sorry. I should be apologizing for upsetting you while we were walking home. I'm sorry."

Tidus sighed and helped her to her room. "Let's just pretend like nothing happened okay." He said, forcing a smile.

Tidus helped Yuna into bed, then headed towards the door. Before leaving, he turned around and said, "Goodnight, Jinx."

Yuna was silent awhile then she laughed. "Goodnight, Ninja."


	6. I'm Here for You

**YEAH, Chapter six. Ok this one was a toughy. I couldn't tell if it was the right time to make it more romantic or to keep it simple. Well read and find out. **

**Please Oh Please Review. **

**Enjoy **

* * *

**Coping With Love**

_Chapter 6: I'm Here For You_

By FlyPinAyS

The next morning, Yuna and Tidus sat next to one another in their first period class. They were both extremely tired since they slept really late the night before. Auron had started his first lesson.

Yuna looked to her right and watched as Tidus eventually lay his head down and went to sleep.That morning, Yuna had a large bruise on her thigh. She was lucky that she wasn't limping.

_No sleeping. You can do this. Stay awake! Don't be like Tidus the jerk. _

Her eyes kept closing, so she tried using her index finger and thumb to keep them open. A fellow classmate stared at her with a weird expression on his face.

When she saw him staring, Yuna blushed. "My eyes were itchy," She said, trying to give an excuse. The guy just shook his head and looked away. It was too hard for her, so sleep eventually took over.

**Auron POV**

An hour later, the bell signaling the end of class finally rang. All his students raced out of the class, except for two. At the back of the class, Yuna and Tidus were both sleeping.

"What in the world?" He said. Auron walked towards them and shook Yuna's shoulder gently.

She slapped his arm in response and said, "Five more minutes. That damn ninja kept me up all night." Auron rubbed his forehead in confusion then shook Tidus.

Tidus pushed away his arm and also whispered, "Five more minutes, that darn jinx, kept me up all night.

"Are they talking about each other?" Auron asked.

He stood between the two of them then yelled, "Yuna! Tidus!" Yuna and Tidus woke up with a start and got up. They packed their things and stared uncomfortably at one another.

Tidus glared at Yuna and yelled, "You darn Jinx, look we slept through the bell I'm going to be late!"

"What do you mean, I'm going to be late too! Go do some fancy stunts and run to your class you damn Ninja!" Yuna yelled. They both raced for the door, exiting at the same time.

"MOVE!" They both yelled in outrage as they got stuck in the doorway. Auron shook his head.

_Okay then. I'll just pretend like that didn't happen._

**Normal POV**

It was finally the last period of the day.

_Oh geez. It's time for PE._

Yuna slowly made her way to the girl's locker room to change into the PE clothes that she had bought the day before. Then she walked to the gym by herself. Everyone sat among the bleachers waiting for Ms. Barrow, the new PE teacher. She was going to tell them what they would be doing for the next few weeks in class. Yuna smiled when she found her group of friends and headed for the area where Rikku, Paine, and Gippal sat.

Ms. Barrow, a short plump woman walked to the middle of the gym

_Oh boy, here we go._

"Class, I am Ms. Barrow. I am the new PE teacher this year. I am nice, but strict when I have to be." She yelled above the teens' loud chatter. She cleared her throat hoping for everyone to be quiet, but when they didn't she angrily rolled up the sleeves of her long sleeve shirt.

"SHUTUP!" she yelled. All the students in the gym quickly shut their mouths.

"Is she allowed to do that?" Yuna asked aloud. The only person that heard her was Gippal, who was sitting right behind her.

"No one really cares," He whispered to her as he bent towards her.

"Oh."

Ms. Barrow walked around in circles as she shook her head, "Since this entire period is all seniors, the staff decided that we'd allow you all to have different lessons than the lower classmen. Today we'll be learning a very important lesson."

"I guess she takes the class very seriously," Gippal joked as the four of them gave a small laugh. The teacher glared in their direction, and they all looked down to their feet.

"We're going to be learning how to waltz for your first lesson this year." Ms. Barrow smiled.

Yuna looked up. "Huh?" she asked stupidly, "shouldn't that be for a dance class?"

Rikku giggled, "I don't know why we're doing dance in PE, since there are dance classes in the school. Yay for senior year, this'll be fun. At least we won't have to run."

"Oh, and one more thing," Ms. Barrow said, "You can choose your partner today."

All the students began laughing and giggling as they quickly rushed to their desired partner. Rikku and Gippal just grabbed hands, and Paine walked to this rebel looking guy.

Yuna sadly looked around. She knew no one except… Tidus.

She stood up and found him in the middle of a crowd of girls.

"Tidus be my partner. I'm an amazing dancer." All the girls swooned.

Yuna sighed and watched as he swam his way through the crowd.

"Sorry ladies, but I already have a partner." He said with a hint of annoyance.

Yuna looked up and watched confused as he walked in her direction.

"Yuna is my partner." He said giving an innocent smile as he grabbed onto her hand. All the girls moaned disappointedly and left to find a guy that didn't have a partner yet. Yuna looked towards Rikku and Paine and saw them both giggling with shock.

_What is going on!?_

Yuna couldn't help but blush, but eventually slapped his hand off of hers.

"What are you doing?" She asked angrily, "Who said we were going to be partners?"

"No one Jinx, but you had no partner. Those girls were suffocating me, so I decided I'd be yours." He smiled.

"Whatever." Yuna huffed. She had to admit; she didn't really mind being his partner at all.

After a few minutes, Ms. Barrow turned on waltzing music and began instructing the class. As soon as all the partners were on the on the floor, they all began to dance except Yuna and Tidus.

"What's wrong Yuna?" Tidus asked as she stood in front of her, "Why are you just standing there like an idiot? Dance."

"Well... I don't know how to." Yuna blushed.

"That's why Ms. Barrow is teaching us."

"I'm still confused, I'm a visual learner. I need someone to help me step by step."

Tidus laughed and held up his arms as if holding an imaginary partner, "That is how a girl's form should be." Then Yuna lifter her arms, copying him.

Tidus moved closer to her and grabbed hold of her hand, while placing his other hand on her waist. Yuna blushed and looked down to her feet. He helped her move in time to the slow beat. However, he frowned because every time Yuna continuously pulled away from him.

"Yuna." He whispered to her clearly irritated.

"Yah," she answered as she counted out the beats.

"We won't look good dancing if you keep pulling away from me. A mountain could probably fit between us."

"Well Tidus, what if I want a mountain to fit between us!" She answered quickly. Tidus sighed and pulled her closer to him. Yuna held her breath as she felt her body touch his.

"This is going to be one long class." He said shaking his head.

When they got home, Yuna sat on the couch exhausted. Tidus jumped beside her.

"You looked like you were going to cry every time I placed my hand on you! We were just dancing!" He asked.

"Why are you making it such a big deal?" Yuna asked angrily.

"Because, PE could have been such a relaxing period. BUT NO, my partner had to go berserk on me." He said in one breath.

"W-well you make me so uncomfortable!"

"Yuna, have you ever had a boyfriend?" Tidus asked as he moved his hands through his hair.

"No."

"Have you ever danced with a guy before or been kissed?"

"No."

"Have you ever held a guy's hand?"

"N-no. Actually yah I have."

"Who? That seems hard to believe." Tidus said sarcastically.

"Well… y-you." Yuna murmured as she twiddled her fingers.

Tidus looked away and gave a small smile, "I forgot about that."

"I'm sorry I got mad. It's just that, I was tired today and I'm not a patient person." He said to her as he walked to his room.

During the night, Yuna headed to the bathroom to take a shower. She stepped inside the bathtub and started shampooing her hair. Her eyes widened as she saw a spider climbing down a thin strand of its web. She was deathly afraid of spiders. All of a sudden, the lights went out.

"Oh my God." She yelped. How could it get any worse? Out of the blue she could feel a set of small legs crawling down her back. She screamed.

Tidus barged into the bathroom. "YUNA! YUNA what's wrong!" He ran towards the bathtub, which luckily had curtains.

"Oh my God, get away. I'M NAKED!" She screamed to him.

"B-but what's wrong?" he said as he backed out of the bathroom.

Yuna felt the spider move on her back and shrieked again, "No, no, no. Come back. Kill it!"

Tidus was about to open the curtains.

When Yuna screamed, "Don't make another move."

"Yuna stop confusing me. Do you want me to help you or not!" Yuna washed her back, hoping that the spider was off and wrapped a robe around her body. She jumped out of the bathtub and into his arms.

"I'm am deathly afraid of spiders, and I don't like the dark." She said with fast intakes of breath.

"That was it!" Tidus said with shock, "I thought someone was killing you!" He dropped her onto the floor and picked up the flashlight that he had dropped in the hallway.

He walked to his room with Yuna following behind him. "Were you worried about me?" She asked him shyly.

"Of course! Who wouldn't be worried if you hear someone screaming like there's no tomorrow." He said as they sat down on the bed together.

"I'm sorry. I didn't think you'd be scared or worried."

Tidus sighed, "Just because we fight a lot doesn't mean I'm not going to be there for you when you need someone. I'm here for you."

Yuna grinned. "Thank you Tidus. What you said really meant a lot to me."

The lights finally turned back on. Tidus gave her a weird look and shook his head. "Go finish your bath Yuna."

"Huh?" Yuna asked. She realized that she still had shampoo in her hair. She gave a small laugh and quickly walked back to the bathroom to finish her shower.

A week passed, and Yuna was extremely excited that it was finally the weekend. On a cloudy Satuday, she walked back home from a trip to the beach. Yuna noticed a familiar car parking into the driveway.

She couldn't help but smile as soon as she saw him climb out of the car. Shuyin was back for the weekend. He turned around and smiled as soon as he saw her.

"Oh my God, Shuyin!" Yuna yelled as she rushed to his side. She jumped into his arms and Shuyin twirled her around.

"How have you been? I missed you." He beamed.

"I'm doing fine." She said. With their arms around one another, the two of them walked into the house.

Tidus warmly greeted his brother and they all cooked dinner together.

The three of them ate dinner and shared stories of their first week of school. A few hours later someone knocked on their door and rang the doorbell. It was already late, so they all wondered who it could be.

"Who could that be?" Shuyin wondered as he put down his spoon and fork, leaving the kitchen.

Yuna and Tidus listened intently as Shuyin opened the door.

"Shuyin! It has been a while since I visited my sons. It has been over three months now," a low voice boomed, followed by a high giggle.

"Is that a man or a woman?" Yuna asked Tidus, whose eyes widened. He looked down to the floor and threw down his napkin. He stood up and walked to the door shoving his way past the mysterious stranger.

Yuna ran to the front door and raised her hand to her mouth. At the door were Jecht and his very young girlfriend. Jecht's girlfriend was like a leech holding on to him for dear life. Shuyin stared back at Yuna, and she noticed the embarrassment in his eyes. Then, she realized why Tidus had rushed out of the house.

He didn't want to see Jecht.

"Yuna!" Jecht said to her, "I haven't seen you since you were five. You are beautiful. By the way, I'm sorry about your Dad." Jecht walked over to her and gave a tight hug. Yuna merely smiled.

Shuyin pulled Jecht to the kitchen where he offered the couple dinner. As they sat to eat, Yuna ran out the door to look for him. A few minutes into her search, it began to rain.

"Where are you Tidus," She screamed frantically as she looked around the town. She headed to the beach, which was the only place she hadn't looked yet. Yuna ran to the pier and gave a big sigh when she saw his figure standing on it.

"Tidus!" She screamed as she headed towards him.

Tidus looked back at her with a worried expression."Yuna what are you doing in the rain!?"

"Looking for you, dummy. Plus, I can ask you the same exact thing." She said, hoping they would argue. If they argued, then that meant that everything was normal.

Tidus walked towards her and held her face in his hands.

"You're going to get sick. Go home stupid." He said to her.

"No way. Not without you." Yuna replied stubbornly, "You might get sick as well."

"I'm not going home as long as he's there. He doesn't care if I'm home anyways." Tidus exclaimed.

"But Tidus…"

"What?"

"I care if you're home." She said as she placed her hand on top of his.

Tidus hugged her closely then grabbed hold of her hand, "Fine let's go home together. Lets get out of the rain."

They ran home hand in hand and hastily opened the door to the house. They were both soaked to the bone.

"Is anyone home?" Yuna yelled as she walked through the house. She found a note on the kitchen table. The note read:

_Dear Yuna,_

_Dad and Cherie both want to watch a movie. I told them to wait for you and Tidus, but they wouldn't hear it. I'm sorry if you're upset with me for not helping you find Tidus and for leaving. The best thing right now is to keep my Dad and Tidus separated. Expect us home around 11._

_Shuyin_

Yuna crumpled the note and threw it in the trash. "Your Dad isn't here right now. They went to the movies." She informed Tidus.

"I figured that out already." He said quietly. He pulled off his water-drenched shirt and got a towel.

"Come here," Yuna said as she walked to him. She took the towel from him and gently wiped the water off of his face. Then she rubbed the towel over his head to remove some of the water from his hair.

Tidus placed one hand on her back and slowly moved the strands of wet hair from her face with the other. Yuna stopped moving her arm and stared directly into his eyes. Yuna started feeling nervous. She could feel butterflies in her stomach, and all of a sudden she became self-conscious.

"Even though you irritate me most of the time, I've become so used to you beside me." Tidus whispered as he slowly moved even closer to her, "Yuna."

Yuna held her breath as Tidus placed his soft warm lips on hers. She closed her eyes and sighed.

_Did he just kiss me?!_

* * *

**Yay. How was it? Did you guys like this chapter? I sure did HAHah. Well don't forget to review okay. Thanks a bunch for all the reviews and support that I've been recieving so far. Reviews really brighten up my day. XD**

**Ok now... READY, SET, REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!**


	7. Expressing Love

**It's SUMMER! Here's the new chapter. I've been reading books and watching dramas to find new ideas. HAHA **

**Well I hope you like this chapter. Ready, Set, READ!**

**

* * *

**

**Coping With Love**

_Chapter 7: Expressing Love _

By FlyPinAyS

An hour later, Yuna and Tidus were silently sitting on the large couch with plenty of space between them. Tidus irritatingly looked at the clock.

"You've ignored me for a complete hour." He said.

Yuna gave her most fake smile and laughed, "What are you talking about! I would never ignore you."

_Especially after that. _She thought.

"At least let me sit next to you." He exclaimed as he got up and moved himself closer to her.

Yuna jumped out of her seat and ran to another one, "No. No don't trouble yourself." Tidus stared at her in disbelief.

"Yuna! You don't ignore someone after you kiss them!"

"I-I didn't kiss you. You kissed me!" She fought back. Tidus shook his head, then looked up at her after remembering something. He smiled at her and began laughing.

"Why in the world are you laughing?" She asked angrily.

"That was your first kiss. Was it really that bad?"

Yuna blushed a deep shade of red and shook her head. "No it wasn't bad. Well… I guess it wasn't that bad. I don't know. I don't even remember what it felt like. So much for a first kiss." She sighed and stared at him sadly. Tidus grinned and walked towards her.

"Then let me try again." He said as he cupped her face in his hands.

Yuna's eyes widened. "N-no. Don't come any where near me!" She said frantically as she swatted his hands away from her.

"Yuna you're unbelievable!" Tidus said confused as he tried to reach out to her.

She jumped onto the couch and fixed her hands in karate position.

"If you put one hand on me I'll karate chop you!" She screamed.

"Yuna!" Tidus exclaimed. They both froze as soon as they saw Shuyin watching them. He stood at the front door with a confused expression on his face. Tidus reached his hand out to Yuna and helped her down from the couch.

Shuyin shook his head and walked towards them, "I'm not even going to ask."

"Good idea." Tidus and Yuna said awkwardly in unison. Then Shuyin patted Tidus on the back, happy to see his brother home.

"You guys are soaked. You should change so that you don't get sick. Oh and Dad said that they'll just stay at the Besaid Grand Hotel. He didn't want to kick anyone out of their room." Shuyin explained. Tidus nodded his head with the emotionless expression back on his face. Shuyin grabbed Yuna's hand before she walked towards the bathroom.

"Was everything okay?" He laughed.

"Oh… e-everything was fine. It was just crazy looking for him." She answered, "Well goodnight Shuyin. I've really missed you." She gave him a tight hug before leaving for bed.

The next morning, Shuyin woke Yuna up early.

"Do you want to go out for an early morning walk?" He asked her.

Yuna nodded her head and they both left the house in pajamas. Shuyin asked Yuna to update him on everything that happened in her first week of school. Then, Shuyin told Yuna everything about his college. Yuna couldn't stop thinking about the kiss.

"How are you supposed to react after your first kiss?" She said without thinking. She covered her mouth and gave a nervous laugh.

Shuyin grinned, "Why do you ask?"

"I was just wondering."

"Well how did you react when you had your first kiss?"

"Oh. I can tell you that. I remember it like it was just yesterday." Yuna blushed, "I totally freaked out. I don't know what I was thinking. I ignored him and fought with him. I wouldn't let him touch me."

Shuyin stared at her in disbelief and began laughing very hard.

"I know, I know. I was stupid." She said sadly.

"Everyone reacts differently, but usually they don't freak out." Shuyin replied.

"Well, the most unlikely guy was the one who kissed me. I didn't know how to react. We always fight, so on instinct that's what I did. Then I didn't want him to go near me because I felt uncomfortable. My heart wouldn't slow down. I had sweaty palms! Plus, his kiss pulled me off guard. I didn't expect it at all. I suppose I hurt his feelings in a way since he seemed so irritated." Yuna answered quietly.

"Don't worry about it. If that person liked you, he wouldn't have minded. How long ago was this?" He asked.

"Oh. Yester…. I mean a couple of years ago." She said giving her nervous laugh.

"Well if you feel bad, I'll tell you what happened after my first kiss." Shuyin smiled, "After I kissed the girl, I threw up on her shoes. I was that nervous."

Yuna laughed. Then she stood up on her tippy toes and gave Shuyin a kiss on the cheek. "Thanks for making me feel better."

"No problem." Shuyin responded as he gently placed a loose strand of hair behind her ear. Yuna grabbed onto his arm and they decided to walk to the park before going home.

When they arrived at the house, Yuna found Tidus eating cereal in the kitchen.

"Good morning." She said softly to him.

"Good morning," He answered back without even looking at her.

"I'm sorry about how I reacted last night." She murmured.

Tidus looked up at her and gave a small smile. "No I'm sorry. I guess I really scared you last night. I'll never do anything like that again. I promise." He put his bowl into the sink and walked away.

"N-no Tidus. I didn't mean to hurt your feelings that way." She said, but it was too late. He had already walked into the bathroom, closing the door behind him.

Yuna sighed as she rested against the kitchen counter. _I'm such an idiot. _She went to Shuyin's room and watched in the doorway as he placed his clothes into the small bag that he brought.

"When are you leaving?" Yuna asked.

"In a couple of minutes." He replied.

"Why? You can leave later on."

"Well I have to bring my Dad and his girlfriend to the airport."

"Huh? But he just arrived yesterday. That doesn't make sense." Yuna exclaimed.

"Well, you saw how Tidus reacted after seeing Dad yesterday. We talked last night, and we think it's best if my Dad goes back home to Zanarkand for a while. Then he'll come back and try to talk to Tidus again." Shuyin replied disappointedly. Yuna nodded her head and waited for Shuyin outside by his car as the two brothers said goodbye in the house.

When Shuyin got out of the house he walked straight to Yuna and held her.

"Shuyin. Shuyin! You're suffocating me!" Yuna said as she struggled for breath.

"I don't want to ever let you go!" He laughed as he hugged her even tighter. He loosened his grasp and picked her up, swinging her around in circles.

**Tidus POV**

Tidus watched by the front door as he listened the to sweet sound of Yuna's laughter. He smiled, but frowned again after remembering how scared she was to have him touch her. Why did she act that way after he kissed her?

"The things you do to me Yuna." He whispered as he walked back to his room.

Why did he even kiss her in the first place? They always fight, but last night he just couldn't help himself. Before, every time he thought of Yuna he felt really annoyed. But now, every time he thought of her, he would just smile automatically.

When did these feelings begin? Maybe it was when she kept waiting for him. Every time he fled from the house, she either waited for him all night or looked for him. Her small acts of kindness really touched him, giving him a warmth inside that he hadn't felt in a while.

**Normal POV**

The next day at school, Yuna tried talking to Tidus, but he just ignored her. In each class she sat next to him, but he didn't even glance her way. When the bell rang for lunch, instead of meeting with her friends, she followed Tidus to his locker.

"What do you want Yuna? People might think you're stalking me." He finally said as he placed his unneeded books into his locker. She looked around, but the halls were empty. Everyone was eating in the cafeteria already.

"I just wanted to explain to you why I reacted that way." Yuna mumbled.

"You don't need to explain anything. Your actions told me everything I needed to know. You don't like me. The whole thing was a mistake. It's fine. I'll see you after lunch." He answered as he closed his locker and walked away. Yuna waited for him to look back but he didn't. He just kept walking.

She couldn't take it anymore. "I DO LIKE YOU!! YOU… YOU DUMMY!" She yelled angrily. Tidus stopped in his tracks and turned around.

"What did you say?" He asked with wide eyes.

"N-n-nothing." Yuna answered as she covered her mouth with both of her hands. She turned away from him and walked in the opposite direction. She walked as fast as she could, but he grabbed her wrist.

"What did you say?" He repeated, holding onto her.

Yuna gave a nervous laugh, and shook her wrist out of his hands. "I don't remember… because I have umm, short term memory loss."

"You like me don't you." Tidus said grinning.

"Pshh, you're like an annoying older brother to me. Don't flatter yourself." She replied. Tidus shook his head and began laughing.

Suddenly Yuna's stomach began to hurt. She clutched her stomach and bent over. The school hallways were spinning. "I don't feel good, Tidus." She said as she knelt down on to the ground.

"Stop trying to change the subject." He exclaimed as he stooped beside her. Yuna rubbed her eyes, but everything was going black. Before she fainted, the last thing she heard was Tidus's worried voice yelling her name.

When Yuna's eyes slowly fluttered open, the smell of illnesses came to her nose.

"Where am I?" She said faintly.

"You're in the hospital." Tidus's voice answered.

"What am I doing here?! What are you doing here? Leave!" She yelled at him. She was embarrassed to be around him after yelling out that she liked him.

"The doctor said that you had a really high fever. Oh and I was the one who brought you here." He answered.

"How? You don't even have a car." She questioned.

"How else stupid. I carried you here." He said with no expression on his face at all. Yuna stared at him hoping to hear that he was just kidding.

"You're kidding right. Why didn't you just bring me to the school nurse?"

"I'm not joking and I'd never leave you in the care of the school nurse. The nurse can't do anything. I don't even understand how she got the job. All she does is eat all day, and she just ignores the sick students."

"Well you didn't have to carry me. I'm so heavy." She said.

"Yah you're right I didn't have to, but I wanted to." He replied, "But if you're so guilty, shed a few pounds. You really were heavy." Tidus laughed as Yuna angrily threw her pillow at him.

Tidus watched Yuna as she sat quietly in the hospital bed.

"What's wrong?" He asked.

"Nothing. I just don't like the hospital." She responded. As soon as the doctor discharged her, Yuna zoomed out of the room. Tidus ran after her and grabbed hold of her hand.

"Don't push yourself. You're still sick. We've been in here for a couple of hours, we don't want you're fever to become extremely high again." He told her with a worried expression on his face.

"I-I just don't like hospitals." Yuna told him as tears began to form in her eyes, "I just really want to go home."

"It isn't that bad Yuna." He answered as he placed his hand on her shoulder.

"No you don't understand." She replied as she began to cry hard, "I haven't been in the hospital since…. since h-he died. Hospitals just make me relive everything. Especially since there are plenty of people crying and sobbing from the losses that they just went through."

Tidus moved closer to her and wrapped his arms around her hoping that she'd feel comforted. He had forgotten that her Dad died. If her Dad didn't die, she would never have moved to Besaid. She placed her face on his chest as she continued to cry.

"Shhh, don't cry anymore. We'll go home right away." He whispered to her as he held onto her hand and led her out of the hospital.

They walked to the bus stop and boarded the bus. Then Tidus led her to the very back where they sat down together. When Yuna calmed down she asked him a question.

"Why do you hate your father so much?" She said silently.

"Well, he abandoned me for that girl. It hurt me so much that I couldn't forgive him. I cried for days, and I usually don't cry." Tidus answered as he combed her hair with his fingers.

"I think Tidus, that you really need to forgive him." Yuna said, "You're taking his presence for granted. You need to forgive him and spend time with him while you still can because you never know when you won't have that chance again." Tidus nodded his head. Her words struck him where it hurt, making him think about everything. Yuna lost her Dad, but he still had his.

When they got home, Yuna asked Tidus to cook her soup.

"I'm really hungry. Can you please make it for me." She pleaded.

"I don't really know how. Shuyin was the cook." Tidus said as he scratched the back of his head.

"I don't mind. I'm just really craving soup. Just wing it." She winked. Tidus nodded her head, so Yuna left for her room.

An hour later, Tidus entered the room wearing a pink apron and a yellow bandana on his head.

"Here's you soup," He said as he handed it to her on a breakfast tray. Yuna thanked him and took a spoonful of it.

"How is it?" He asked excited.

Yuna tried to hide her grimace. "It's… delicious." She lied.

"Is it really?!" He told her happily, "Let me try my creation." Yuna winced as she watched him take a spoonful. He choked as soon as it went down his throat. He gave her two thumbs up.

"I guess it's okay, if you like that kind of taste." He grimaced.

"Why don't we just order pizza?" Yuna suggested. Tidus agreed and he called Besaid Pizza Palace to deliver a cheese pizza.

"Are you feeling better now?" He asked as he felt her forehead. She still had a fever. They were sitting in the living room, waiting for the pizza guy to deliver their food.

"I feel much better." She said, "So stop worrying."

"Did I make you really uncomfortable last night?" He said to her.

"Not really. I just didn't expect that kiss. I never thought you'd kiss me, EVER. But when you did, I didn't know how to react." She sighed.

"Ok then. I thought that you just really hated me for it, since we're always fighting."

Yuna shook her head. They sat in silence for a couple of minutes. Then Tidus leaned towards her and lifted her face towards his again. He moved forward and their lips touched for a brief moment.

"Better?" He grinned.

"Much better." She smiled back. This time she pulled him closer to her and kissed him back. They laughed and when the pizza guy came, they finished the large pizza. Afterwards, Yuna fell asleep on the couch. While Tidus fell asleep, sitting on the floor beside her.

* * *

**How was it? Did you guys like it?! Well tell me everything in a review dear readers. Oh and thank you everyone for all the reviews from the previous chapter. I got a lot more than i thought I would. So thanks everyone, you have no idea how happy it made me! **

**Oh and I hope everyone enjoys the rest of their summer.**


	8. Jealousy

**Coping with Love**

_Chapter 8: Jealousy_

By FlyPinAyS

_Ring…. Ring…. Ring…._

"I got it Tidus!" Yuna yelled as she raced for the phone.

"Hello?" She said as she answered.

"Yuna!" Shuyin yelled excitedly on the other line.

A smile quickly spread across her face as she listened to his warm voice. "How are you Shuyin? I haven't seen you for over a month. I really really miss you."

"I know. I've been really busy with school. I miss seeing your smiling face."

"Are you coming home for the four day weekend? We could all hang out and do whatever."

"Well, actually Yuna, I wanted to talk to you about that. Do you and Tidus want to come to the University tomorrow for the weekend? I'm going camping with Wakka and Lulu. I think it would be even more fun if you guys could come with us."

"Uhhh, hold on. Let me give the phone to your brother." Yuna ran to Tidus and handed the phone to him.

"Camping?" Tidus asked, "Since when did you like going camping. You were always deathly afraid of bugs."

"Well Tidus if I remember correctly, you're the one who would scream like a girl every time a bug flew by." Shuyin responded.

"What? Whatever. You have such a bad memory. Yah, sure we'll meet you at your apartment then. It should be fun."

"Did you have any other plans Tidus?" Shuyin asked.

Tidus looked at Yuna and gave her a small smile.

_Well I wanted to spend time with Yuna alone. I guess those plans are down the drain._ He thought.

"No. I had no plans."

"Okay it's settled then. So you're gonna come down tomorrow?"

"Yah man. I guess we'll just ride the train. Yuna and I will see you tomorrow then. Ok, bye."

Yuna ran to Tidus and gave him a big hug, "I can't wait to go camping! I am so excited.

Tidus nodded his head. "Yah I'm excited too." He headed back to his room and looked over the list that he had been working on since the morning.

Things to do for Yuna this weekend

-Go on our first date

-Go to a carnival and ride the Ferris wheel

-Go to a really nice restaurant (since she eats as much as an elephant.)

-Go on a hike.

-Teach her blitzball

-Buy flowers… and a new teddy bear. (stupid Shuyin)

-Watch the sunrise and sunset on our special pier

-Show her how much I care

"Well, so much for our first date." He sighed as he crumpled up the list and threw it in the trashcan.

**The Next Afternoon**

"There is something about trains that relaxes me." Tidus whispered as he watched the scenery fly past through the window.

"What?" Yuna asked as she pulled out her earphones.

"Well, it's just so calming. I feel like when I'm on a train, I absolutely have to sit and contemplate about life.

Yuna laughed, "Is that why you didn't bring a book or music?"

"Yup. I know that it will be a two-hour train ride, but right now it's my time to sit and think about everything. Don't you feel that rides like these symbolize a turning point in life?"

Yuna shook her head. "No, I just think of train rides as a way to get to the designated area."

Tidus frowned and turned away. "Whatever. Don't talk to me right now, I'm contemplating."

Yuna stared at him and smiled. She wrapped her arms around his chest and gave him a kiss on the cheek. "Okay you sit there and think then."

Over an hour later, Yuna pulled out her earphones and grinned, "You're still thinking?" Tidus slowly nodded his head.

"What are you thinking about now?"

"You."

Yuna raised one eyebrow. "Really, and what are you thinking about me?"

"Your ugly nose and you crooked eyebrows. Oh and your raspy voice." Tidus replied with a serious expression on his face.

"Really? Am I that ugly?"

Tidus smirked and ran his fingers through her hair. "No. You have a beautiful face and one of the warmest voices that I have ever heard."

Yuna blushed a bright shade of red.

"Why are you blushing Yuna?" He laughed.

She covered her cheeks with both of her hands and looked away. "Don't say things like that."

"Why? They're true." Tidus smirked as he watched her turn an even darker shade of red. He placed his hands on top of hers. "Never doubt what I say okay. You are so beautiful to me."

"Well in Zanarkand, no one thought I was really pretty." Yuna whispered.

"Well those people are losers. No one shines as bright as you. Inside and out."

Yuna closed her eyes as Tidus's face slowly moved closer towards hers.

"LAST STOP! Hey you two love birds. Get up, this is the last stop of the train." The conductor said.

Yuna opened her eyes and Tidus pulled away before they had the chance to kiss one another. He sighed and picked up both their bags as they walked off of the train.

Once they entered the train station, they saw Shuyin waiting for them.

"SHUYIN!" Yuna yelled as she ran towards him.

Shuyin caught her in a strong embrace and twirled her around, just like he always did. He picked up a white rose that he had placed on a chair and handed it to her. Tidus glared at his brother.

_FLOWERS?! Why the hell did he bring a freaking flower? Kiss ass. _

"How are you?" Shuyin asked as he smiled down at her.

"I'm good. I'm really glad to see you!"

"Me too, Yuna. Okay let's go then." Shuyin exclaimed as he placed his arm around her waist. He gave Tidus a pat on the back while they walked towards the car.

Tidus shook his head. He could not help but stare at the arm that was around Yuna's waist.

As they headed towards Shuyin's apartment, he explained the plans.

"Okay so we're going to leave for the camp grounds tomorrow morning. Lulu and Wakka are already at my apartment. Oh and we have everything ready. We'll be camping for two nights. So just get comfortable at the apartment for now. That's pretty much it."

"Well it's getting dark already. We might as well just go to bed, since we're going to be waking up really tomorrow." Yuna suggested.

"Yah that's a good idea. The problem is there are five of us, and my apartment is really small with only one room."

"Well we'll find a way to fit."

Once they reached the apartment, Wakka and Lulu welcomed the three of them home. The apartment really was extremely small. It was perfect for a college student that was living on his own.

Lulu and Wakka decided to sleep in the cramped living room together. That left Yuna, Shuyin, and Tidus the room.

"Sorry you guys. My bed is really small. Only one person can sleep on it." Shuyin apologized, "Well, I guess two people will have to sleep on the floor. Tidus, you and I can sleep on the floor. Yuna should sleep on the bed."

"What? I don't want to sleep on the hard floor." Tidus complained. He headed towards the bed and climbed under the covers. Yuna shook her head.

"That's okay Tidus, I'll sleep next to Shuyin on the floor then." She replied as she covered the floor with a few blankets.

Tidus's eyes widened. "Wait, you're going to sleep next to Shuyin? No it's fine. You should sleep on the bed. It's the gentleman thing to do." He quickly jumped out of bed and pulled Yuna onto it.

Yuna stared at him with confusion, "Okay then. Good night Tidus."

Once the two brothers heard Yuna's soft steady breathing, Shuyin turned towards Tidus. "What was wrong with you awhile ago? You acted like if she slept next to me, I would have attacked her."

"Well, Shuyin, guys are animals. Besides, it's the right thing to give up the bed for her."

"Are you calling me an animal? Look bro, I would never do anything to hurt her."

"That's what you say now, but maybe your hormones will take over."

"Tidus shut up. You're so dumb. I'm going to bed. Geez, when did you get so protective over her in the first place?"

"When I fell in love with her." Tidus whispered inaudibly.


End file.
